The Rescue
by Famia
Summary: Percy and Jason are having a regular day at Camp Half Blood when Chiron issues them a "quest." Now Jason and Percy have to go to Goode High School to retrieve two powerful demigods and return to Camp Half Blood before they get bombarded with monsters. Will they be able to safely bring back the two demigods, or will they fall in love on the way. Piper/Jason Percy/Annabeth
1. The Beginning

Jason POV

"Come on Jason! I thought you were the son of Zeus!" I hear Percy taunt. I feel myself getting tired. Still, I handle the sword and swing. Clash! Man, Percy is the only person who has stayed this long fighting against me.

"Oh yeah? If you're the son of Poseidon, then why am I still fighting? Why haven't you unarmed me?" I taunt back. The slash his arm, and grin. But he surprisingly grins right back.

"You're going down Grace."

"It is you who is going down Jackson." While I say that, he slashes at my leg, and I feel the sting. Ouch. We keep fighting till we're both drenched in sweat. I feel that I'm about to lose when the conch signaling dinner goes off.

"You got lucky Grace." Percy says while shaking my hand.

"Nah, I was going to win." I retort. Percy smiles while we both dry ourselves off with towels. We both head of to dinner. Percy has been my best friend since I got here. He was here since he was twelve, and I was here since I was thirteen, I'm a year younger. We should be enemies since his father is Poseidon and my dad is Zeus, but I have to admit he is pretty cool. I guess old rivalries stay old. We sit at our individual tables and listen to Chiron talk. Finally, we get up and do our offerings, and eat. Man, Percy knows how to eat. If there was an Olympic Sport for eating, he would win gold every time. I, however, am more civilized. I eat my chicken leg with a knife and fork and same with the spaghetti. What? I don't like to be a slob. After we finish eating, I hear Chiron call my name and Percy's name. We do a 180 and walk towards him. "Yes Chiron?"

"Percy, Jason, I have a job for you. Now, it's not a quest, but when I tell you what it is it might as well be."

I look at Percy confused but I nodded at Chiron, "What is it?"

"Well most of the satyrs are out looking for Pan and the ones that aren't are either too old or injured. But we have gotten in tell that there are two demigods out in the mortal world, that have not yet been claimed or have made it to Camp Half Blood. We are baffled about how they haven't been bombarded with monsters, as they are the children of powerful blood. So, I am sending you two to find these demigods and bring them to camp safely. All we know is that they are fifteen, both of them, and go to Goode High school. Since they are about the same age as you, you will probably find them."

I think this is a little bit child's play, I bet so does Percy, but we nod anyway. "We," I look at Percy and he nods,"accept this job."

"When do we have to leave?" Percy asks.

"Tomorrow. They are powerful and we don't know how much time we have." Chiron replies.

"Okay, I'll start packing then. Do we, do we live with our mortal parents?" Percy asks carefully. I know Percy is trying to look out for me, because my mortal parent is dead, died in a car crash. But it still hurts when I hear about her.

"Yes, but since Jason is incapable of doing so, I have contacted your mother and Jason will be staying with you Percy." Percy and I both grin. Yes! My best bro and I are gonna be house mates, or roommates, depends on the living space. Chiron clops away and I decide to go and pack.

"Perce, I'm gonna go pack for tomorrow, since tomorrow is Sunday, we can start fixing up tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, and since it's only October, we can say that we just moved here."

I high five him and say, "Good thing we figured this out. School is going to take some getting used to."

The next morning, Percy and I load our things in the back of Argus' truck. "You ready for this?" I ask.

"Hades yeah! This is going to be awesome! Goode High, look out. Here comes Percy Jackson!" He throws his fist in the air and I can't help but laugh.

"Alright Barnacle Boy, let's go." I get in the truck before Percy can glare at me.

"Whatever, Superman." Now it's my turn to glare.  
We ride all the way to Percy's house while talking about high school and girls. Girls, well I haven't opened that topic in a long time. Not since my old girl friend, Reyna, left to become a swords trainer at Mount Olympus. She didn't want to leave me, but I forced her. I convinced her it would be a can't miss opportunity. She broke up with me, saying she didn't want to tie me down, and I didn't say a word. Woah, did it just get too depressing? If so, let's talk about something else. When we finally get to the apartment, I thank Argus for the ride and Percy unlocks the truck. Argus doesn't talk much, so he just nods at me. I help Percy take out the bags. There were three bags, one was mine and two were his. I guess it must be clean clothes and dirty clothes, I don't know. We lug the luggage upstairs and ring the door bell. When opens the door, her eyes soften when she sees Percy.

"Percy." Is all she says before she pulls him into a hug. "I missed you so much. My little boy." She starts crying.

"Mom, mom. It's okay. And I'm a big boy now." Percy chuckles. Ms. Jackson pulls away and Percy wipes a tear from her eye. "I might be a big boy but I'll always be your boy." I stand there watching them talk and feel awkward. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love families rejoicing, but I just feel awkward standing there quietly. Percy must have seen me standing there fiddling with my fingers, because he said, "Mom. We're being rude."

Ms. Jackson notices me and gasps. "Jason! I haven't seen you since you were thirteen! I am so sorry. This was very rude of Percy."

Percy looks shocked, "Me?! What did I do?"

"You," she puts an emphasize on the 'you'," forgot to tell me that Jason was here." Percy still looks shocked, but he decides to stay quiet. Ms. Jackson pulls me into a hug. When she pulls away, she lets us in and gives us our room. Guess what, we're roommates. "I thought you boys would like to be in one room together but if not, I have an extra room for Jason."

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind sharing a room with Percy. Even though he's a slob, and always leaves food crumbs and has smelly clothes..." Ms. Jackson smiles while Percy just looks red.

"Hey, I get it. I need to tidy up a little." Ms. Jackson and I just laugh at him.

"Well, I'm going to go cook dinner. It's roast chicken and corn. And for dessert, we are having blue cookies."

Percy just squeals like a little girl. "Yes! My favorite!" Come on man, reputation.

"Come on man, reputation." I say by accident. Percy quiets down realizing his outburst. Once again, I laugh. He just glares at me. We start unpacking and cracking jokes. When we're done, we go eat dinner and I learn more about Percy. I didn't know Percy had such a soft side. After dessert, which was delicious, I go inside and go to bed. I packed my backpack and layed out my clothes, a red t-shirt and blue jeans with red converses. Finally, I nod off to bed. _This is going to be a long "quest."_


	2. Genuine Smiles

Piper POV

"Annabeth! We are going to be late!" I scream. I am hurrying to get my stuff together while Annabeth is eating breakfast like we have all the time in the world.

"Come on Piper. We have like forty five minutes!"

"No, we have twenty five minutes. Your watch is wrong. I set it twenty minutes late as a prank yesterday, I just forgot to fix it. And school is fifteen minutes away!" I finally get everything together.

"What! Piper this is so unbelievable! Let's go!" Annabeth finishes the rest of the cereal with unbelievable speed and gets the car keys. "Let's go!" I run with her to the car. Good thing my hair is in braids or else my hair would be everywhere. I quickly put on my snowboarder jacket and combat shoes on in the car while Annabeth drives. "This is so irresponsible" she mutters.

When we finally get to school, we have five minutes to get to class. I hurry to get to my AP Chemistry class, when I bump into someone and my books go flying. "I'm sorry." he says.

I don't look at his face while I try to gather my books. "It's okay, I'm sorry but I have to get to AP Chem." I grab my books and stand up. I look at him, he looks about 6 feet, three inches taller than me. He has close cropped blond hair and electrifying blue eyes. He also has this little scar on his upper lip which I find cute. What am I thinking? He is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans along with red converses. He's cute but not my type.

"You have AP Chemistry too? I'm new, can you show me where it is?" he asks.

I am trying to figure out whether he is flirting or not, but he has a genuine look of confusion on his face. See, I have this way with reading expressions, creepy right? "Okay, sure, just follow me." I hurry to class with this mystery boy behind me. I enter the room when the bell rings. Safe! I quickly grab a chair while Ms. Teich talks to Mystery Boy. He explains while she nods.

She finally turns around and says, "Class, this is a new student from California. His name is Jason. I expect you to treat him nicely and equally."

"It's either one or the other!" this other boy yells out. The class burst out laughing. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how most of these idiots got in here.

"Ahem. Jason, you may sit next Piper. Piper, raise your hand." I reluctantly raise my hand. Jason looks at me with his eyebrow raised like, The irony. He comes and sits next to me while starts the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Jason." he whispers.

"So I've heard." I whisper back.

He grins and says, "And your name is Piper?"

"Since I was born." I whisper. He smiles this time and it makes his scar bend. I find it cute, but I decide to focus on the lesson.

"What class do you have next Piper?" Jason asks.

"Why do you ask?" I reply.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just curious. I have English with Mr. Blofis."

"Funny, so do I. Let me see your schedule." He takes it out and I see his full name. Jason Grace. Nice name. I look down and see he has every class with me surprisingly. "Well your in luck, you have the same schedule as me."

He grins once more and says, "Lucky me." He says it so genuinely, I can't help but smile.


	3. Seaweed Brain

Annabeth POV

Piper is so childish! I run upstairs on the way to my marine biology class with Mr. Pupiar. If I hurry, I bet I will have at least seven seconds to unpack my books. I quickly run in and check the time. Eight seconds, yes! I open my backpack and take out my blue binder and blue notebook along with my blue pencil. See, I like to color code all my subjects. Marine Biology is blue, English is white, Greek is orange and so on. I am all ready when the bell rings and class starts. I have all the same subjects as Piper except for first period. She is a whiz at numbers and formulas. I'm pretty good too, but not at her level.

"Good morning class, please take out a clean sheet of paper and write down..." was interrupted by a boy running into the classroom. "Ah, you must be our new student. Mr. Percy Jackson is it?" The boy has messy jet black hair and beautiful hypnotizing sea green eyes. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans along with blue Jordans. "Take a seat."

The boy scans the room and his eyes settle on me. Then, he walks over and sits next to me. "Hi, I'm Percy."

I look straight into his eyes, "I know."

He looks confused but he has a smirk on his face, "How? Do you stalk me?"

I raise my eyes brow, "The teacher just said your name. Like just nine seconds ago. And why would I stalk you?"

"Because...look at me! It's a possiblilty." He points at himself.

I chuckle, "Not for all the gods."

He smiles, "Right, wait. Did you just say gods?!" he looks astonished.

"Um, yeah?" I am confused, and that almost never happens.

"Are you, are you Greek?" he asks hesitantly.

"No, but Greek mythology always interests me. My favorite goddess is Athena and my least favorite is, ugh, Hera. But you probably don't want to know about this." I say.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually an authentic Greek. My father and his father and so on." he replies.

"Really?! So you believe in the gods?" I say excitingly.

"Yeah. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and so on." he says nonchalant.

"This is so cool. But we should really pay attention now." I say.

"Nah, this is my subject. I probably don't even have to take it and I'll still have a 4.0 in this."

"Oh really, do you think you could best me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge requires two foes that are both on the same excel rate. So no, this is not a challenge." I smirk.

"So, Wise Girl, it's on." he says.

Once again, I raise a brow, "Wise Girl, seriously? You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I'm not sure if I heard him right, but I think he muttered, "You have no idea."


	4. Definately Aphrodite Worthy

Turns out the girl's name is Annabeth. What a beautiful name. I enter the school with a rescue mission and leave with a challenge. I go through my classes swiftly, or as swift as I can with dyslexia. The bell rings and I walk out of my last class, Greek. Turns out I have four out of nine classes with Annabeth and five out of nine classes with Jason. I leave the classroom with a smile, seeing as how many things were wrong with today's lesson. I go to my locker and meet up with Jason. "Hey man. Find anyone demigod worthy?" I ask.

"No but I met this girl, definitely Aphrodite worthy." he said with a dreamily expression.

"Why, is she a pretty, mean and uptight you-know-what?" I joke.

" No man! The exact opposite. Well, except for the pretty part. She's sarcastic and funny and smart and beautiful and she smells like chestnuts and cinnamon. She has choppy hair that she wears in braids and kaleidoscope eyes that I cant figure out what color they are, and she is definitely feisty." he says rather quickly.

"Dude, chestnuts and cinnamon?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"What? She does..." he replies a bit pink. This causes me to gasp.

"The great Jason Grace, blushing because of a girl?" I say dramatically.

"Oh shut it." he punches my arm and I punch back. After a few minutes, I have a Jason in a head lock and he is grabbing my waist, trying to flip me over.

"I had a feeling you were homo-sexual." I hear a beautiful voice.

We let go of each other to see a girl, about two inches shorter than me with choppy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Wait, blue eyes. No, green, wait now they are hazel. They keep changing colors! Kind of like a...oh. This is the girl Jason was talking about. I try to hold in my laughter as Jason tries to talk. "Piper? No! I'm not homosexual. We were just trying to..." he fumbles with his words.

"Fight for dominance." I finish for him feeling a bit pitiful.

Piper just smirks, "Well, I better get going, don't want to interrupt your fight for "dominance." she says with air-quotes.

"No! I mean you don't have to leave. Percy here already knows who is stronger."

"Yep. Me of course." I say beaming.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jason shrugs.

"Why would I think of you at night?" I shiver.

"What do you mean 'Why would I think of you at night?' I'm awesome! You're lucky you got a friend like me!" Jason counters.

"Whatever." I say.

"Alright. I gotta go." Piper says pointing behind her.

"Are you sure? You could just hang out with us and our manliness." I say winning me a punch from Jason and raised brow from Piper.

"No, really, I should get going. I have to meet a friend so we can go to the library. And speaking of her, here she is. Wassup' Annie?" Piper says.

I turn around to be greeted by gray eyes. It's Annabeth, Wise Girl. "Don't call me that. Oh hey Percy." She says acknowledging my presence.

"Wait, you know Percy?" Piper asks quizzically.

"Yeah, I have four classes with him. And you are Jason right? We have English together." She asks.

"Yup, the one and only." Jason grins.

"What about Jason Rouke? In our Advanced Greek class?" Piper proposes asking Annabeth.

"You guys are in Advanced Greek? Wow, you guys can speak, read and write Greek?" They nod. "Us too." I say.

"Cool. We g-don't even try it." Piper says as she ducks her head without even looking behind her. "Leo, your never going to be able to give me a noogie. Not after last time." She says shuttering.

"Aw, come on Beauty Queen. Was it my fault you just happen to be standing in front of a lake?" The boy who tried to noogie her said. The boy, Leo, was as tall as me, and had brown, curly hair. He had brown eyes and he looked Latino. The funniest things were his ears, the pointed up like elf ears. Ha, elf ears.

"Yes Leo. That was your fault. You're the one who told me to meet you there." Piper glares.

"Whaaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about." he says dramatically.

Piper and Leo start bickering about something I can't make out and Jason and I just stand there. Annabeth grabs are shoulders and steers us the other way. "Sorry about Piper and Leo. They have been best friends forever and they always bicker like that, it's kind of cute. All our friends think they would make a cute couple but they always pretend to barf and snicker when we tell them." I swear I saw Jason's face darken. "Don't worry they'll realize we left in about three, two, one..."

As if on cue, "Hey guys! Wait up!" Leo calls. He comes running behind us with Piper's wrist in his grasp. When they get here, Leo is grinning and Piper is still glaring at him.

"Idiot." Piper mutters.

"What was that Beauty Queen? I couldn't hear you." Leo says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Repair Boy." Piper replies.

"Repair Boy?" I ask confused.

"Oh yeah! Leo is awesome at making, repairing, mending anything! I swear, it's like a super power!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah, but it's no biggie. It's just a part of my awesomeness." Leo says casually.

"Keep telling yourself that Repair Boy." Piper laughs. I notice Jason still hasn't spoken a word. "Oh my gosh! Annabeth! We had to go to the library like a half an hour ago! Now we only have an hour to study!" Piper exclaims once again.

"Oh dang it! Let's go! Bye Percy! Bye Jason! Bye Leo!" Annabeth says pulling Piper with her.

"Bye." We all mutter. Now what are we going to do? I look at Jason, and then at Leo. "Um, Leo? You wanna come over to our house? We can play, um, video games." I say hesitant looking at Jason.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Jason says surprisingly.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Leo says surprised we asked. Wow, looks like a lot of people are being surprised today. "Well? Are we going or what?" Leo asks.

"Yep, let's go." I say and we are off.

-I-n-s-t-e-a-d-o-f-a-l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k-,-w-e-a-r-e-g-o-i-n-g-t-o-h-a-v-e-t-h-i-s!

Leo went home after beating us at every single game I have. I guess I'm out of practice, but playing mortal video games again was fun. It looks like Jason and Leo got along pretty well, considering how Jason felt about Piper. After Leo left, Jason and I had dinner with Mom and Paul and then we decided to start our homework. While doing homework, I kept thinking of the girl with gray eyes, Annabeth. Honestly, she could pass of as any California girl, the place we are supposedly from, but her beautiful stormy gray eyes ruined the image. But she didn't look bad. In fact, she was beautiful. I didn't realize, but I started day dreaming about Annabeth and before I knew it, I was drooling. I found this out when Jason shook me out of my trance.

"Dude, that's gross." Jason says after shaking me.

"What? Is it my fault I have excess salivation going on in my mouth?" I say.

"Whatever. So what or should I say who, is causing this drool?" he said propping his elbow on his bed to keep himself steady.

"What are you talking about?" I say not so innocently.

"Perce, skip the arguing and gimme a name." he says clearly not buying it.

"Fine...swear on the River of Styx you won't tell her?" I ask.

"I swear...until you let me." he says.

"Fair enough. It's, it's Annabeth." I say a little flushed.

" I knew it." he says nonchalant.

"What!? Then why did you ask!?" I say baffled.

"'Cause I wanted to hear you say it." he says easily.

"What delight do you receive from me revealing my secret crush?" I ask.

"I dunno." he shrugs.

"Now speaking about crushes, how are you feeling about Piper?" I ask a little hesitant.

"I talked to Leo and he says that they're just friends. He only considers Piper as a sister." Jason explains.

"Woah, wait. When did this happen?" I ask ridiculously.

"When you went in the kitchen to get chewy blue cookies and Coke." Jason replies.

"Oh." is all I say.

This time Jason blushes and I ask him why he is blushing. Then he turns redder. "And Leo may have said that I kinda got a chance with Piper. No biggie." he says tomato red.

"Dude, that's great and all, but why are you so red?" I ask.

" What?! I'm not red." Which causes him to turn from crimson red to rose pink.

"Nope, now you're pink." I say amused.

"Ugh, you're so hard to deal with." Jason exasperates smashing his head in his pillow.

"That I am. And screw this homework. I'm doin' it tomorrow in study hall. I finished all my morning classes' homework so I deserve I break. Good night." I say slumping into bed, ready for dream land to take over.

"'Night. And for your information, I finished se homework." he replies in a horrible French accent.

"I don't give a-"

"No bad language! GOOD NIGHT!" he exclaims.

"Good night." I grumble and nod off.

**(It seems that Percy's POV and Jason's POV chapter's are always the longer ones. Man, I used the word "surprise" so many times that the dictionary should sue me for doing that to one of it's words. Please review! Next chapter will be up in either one to two hours or tomorrow. I am working on it right now. If I can get one review, I will post it today and make it extra long with cute Jasper fluff!)**


	5. French Accents and Night Visits

Piper POV:

When Annabeth and I finally get to the library, we are huffing and puffing. I bend down to catch my breath while Annabeth sits down. "Annabeth, w-why did you have to p-pull me so hard?" I ask breathing heavily. It's a good thing the library had air conditioning or else I would've died by now.

"We have to finish our homework now or else we won't get to watch the new episode of The Vampire Diaries." Annabeth explains. See, Annabeth hates soppy love stories about fantasy things such as vampires and werewolves, but I don't know. Annabeth just seems to like The Vampire Diaries. Of course, when she saw me watching see just had to read the books first and then watch the show. "I don't want to miss it. Screw Elena, I'm only here for Steroline."

"Gosh, Annabeth. I didn't know you were this crazy about TVD. You're being such a girl." I say chuckling.

"What? Just because I value knowledge and books doesn't mean I'm not a 'girl.'" She says with air quotes.

"Whatever, let's get to work." I say quietly laughing after the death stare I got from the librarian.

"Okay, let's go."

**JASON: THEESE IS SE LINE BRAAKE. I AM AMAZIBLE AT LE FRACEE ACCEENT! **

**Percy: (Coughs) Not.**

After watching the new episode of TVD, I went and put on my jammies. They consist gray sweat pants and a white tank top. Annabeth has white sweat pants and a gray tank top. I pointed this out to her and she just laughed while saying, "What a coincidence!" Since Annabeth and I share a room, we get to talk, watch television and do everything together. Even though we have like five extra rooms, Annabeth wanted to share with me and I totally agreed. Now you must be wondering why my best friend Annabeth would be living with me. Well, that's because she ran away. She just couldn't stand her step-mother and her father's antics. She didn't want to leave her step brothers Mathew and Bobby but she just had to. My dad, Tristan McLean, let her live with us saying it was, "No problem, hopefully you'll rub of on Piper." Since my dad is filthy rich and famous, well it wasn't a problem and since he is barely home, ha didn't mind and I finally have someone to be around. But anyways, I turned of the lights and crawled into bed and said good night to Annabeth. When I was about to fall asleep, I heard a knock on the window. What the heck? Our bedroom is on the third floor! Obviously Annabeth was awake because she groaned and turned on the night stand light.

"Piper, what the heck are you doing?" she asks accusingly.

"What?! That wasn't me!" I say surprised at her accusation. Then we hear a knock again. Wait, that wasn't a knock, it was a thud. Like a rock being thrown at a window...ugh! "Annabeth, someone is hitting the window, check who it is." I say.

"What! Why me?" She whines.

"'Cause your bed is right in front of the window." I say plainly.

"Oh." is all she says. She sits up all the way on her gray and silver bed sheets and looks out the window. "No...way." is all she says.

"What? What's there?" I ask a little scared.

"It's, it's Jason!" she exclaims. Why would Jason be here, now!?

"Open the window and ask him why he's here! Oh, wait! Don't tell him I'm here!" I tell Annabeth.

"O-kay." she opens the window and looks out. She fakes being surprised, "Jason? What the heck are you doing here?" she asks groggily, which she is probably not faking.

"Annabeth? I didn't know you lived here." I hear him say.

"Well you learn something new every day. So why are you here?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, um, I thought this was Piper's house..." I hear Jason say. I feel myself turning pink. I can tell Annabeth is going to make fun of me about this.

"It is. But what are you doing here?" she asks again. No! She wasn't supposed to tell him that!

"I, uh, wanted to ask Piper if she wanted to come with me. I, um, wanted to, uh, show her somthin'. Leo told me she lived in this big house." **(He he, big house.) **I heard Jason stutter.

"Well, she's asleep right now," big lie, "but if you want I can either wake her up or tell her in the morning to meet you after school." Annabeth offers.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to wake her. You can just pass on the message." I hear Jason say.

"No problem. Good night." Annabeth replies before shutting the window.

I hear a faint "G'night." before Annabeth fully closes the window.

"Piiiiippppppeeeerrrr! Looks like you have a secret admiiiirrreeerrrr!" She sings mockingly.

"Shut up Annabeth. He just wanted to show me something." I reason.

"At, 10:13 PM?" Annabeth says with an eyebrow raised.

"That's normal." I say laying back down, hoping my red cheeks aren't visible in the bad lighting.

"Uh huh. Whatever." Annabeth lays down too.

"G'night." I say.

"Good night."

**Piper: Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, how-the-Hades-did-they-get-up-there?**

**Annabeth: Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, how-the-Hades-did-they-get-up-there?**

**Piper and Annabeth: HEY!**

The next day, I wake up just a little early, feeling refreshed. I don't mention this to Annabeth because I don't want her to think it was because of the Jason encounter, even though it might be. I don't want to admit this but, I guess he is my type. I go in the shower and wash my hair. Then, I get out and decide to wear something...nice. Not because of Jason! Can't a girl wear something pretty just for the sake of...stuff? I pick out a cerise pink knee length dress with white poka-dots. I am tempted to wear heels but I vote against it. I want to look nice, but I want to be comfortable. I pick the same colored flats instead and I put my hair into a pony tail, for the first time. I look in the mirror and examine myself. Not bad, not too showy but not too dull. I put some lip balm, NO LIP GLOSS OR LIPSTICK, and apply some mascara and light, light natural eye shadow. Once again, I look in the mirror, I look...pretty. I grab my back pack and head downstairs. When I reach downstairs, I see Annabeth eating breakfast. How the heck does she get ready so fast! She's wearing a gray owl shirt and dark gray jeans along with combat boots.

"Wow Piper, you look nice today. Your hair is actually out. Any reason for this change?**" **Annabeth asks with a smirk.

"No reason. And this is no change. It is only for today. Hopefully." I mutter the last part hoping Annabeth was too engrossed in her food to notice.

"O-kay. If you say so..." she says finishing her food.

I grab a piece of toast and spread nutella over it. When Annie isn't looking, I lick the spoon. Yum. I grab a granola bar for later and put in my back pack while I go to the car to wait for Annabeth. After a few minutes, she shows up and I say, "Finally, the queen of Athens has arrived."

"Oh shut it."

"Make me." I do the mature thing and stick my tongue out.

"Oh I will. Just you wait." she starts the car. I am now terrified.

I gulp, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

When we get to school, we go our separate ways. I am still terrified about what Annabeth said. Lost in thought, I didn't notice when Jason looked at me. And did a double take. "Wow, Piper. Is that you?" he asks.

"Um, yeah?" I say blushing.

"Dang, you're a knock out!" he exclaims. This causes both of us to blush.

"Thanks and I got your message." I say still blushing.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." he rubs the back of his neck.

"No problem. Oh and yes." I say.

"Yes...what?" he asks confused.

"Yes I'll meet you after school for whatever you wanted to show me." I clarify.

"Really? That's awesome." His eyes light up. His beautiful blue eyes.

"So..." I say.

"So..." he repeats.

"So you wanna get to class?" I ask.

"Oh yeah sure." he says.

"Alright then."

"Oh and Piper?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

He takes a hold of my hand, "I'm serious, you look beautiful." He looks right in my eyes.

I wonder how red my face is, "Thanks Jason."

"Alright, let's go." We start walking to class and he doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't let go either.

**(WOO-HOO! I got a lot more reviews than I asked for. Watch out guys, next chapter is PERCABETH! Review!)**


	6. Okay

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy greets after walking next to Annabeth out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Annabeth says after rolling her eyes.

"The deepest depths of Poseidon's oceans." Percy replied. That was only half true, but Annabeth didn't know that.

"Sea spawn. " Annabeth narrowed her eyes playfully.

"That I am. But I wouldn't call myself a 'sea spawn.' More like Sea Prince!" Percy said righteously.

"Uh huh, whatever. Sometimes, I think you should seriously consider getting your head checked, maybe you actually do have seaweed for brains."

"You know what, I think you might be right. I need a really hot nurse to help me through this condition." Annabeth crosses her arms while Percy looks her at her up and down. "I guess you'll do." Percy says which makes Annabeth blush. Which is crazy because Annabeth NEVER blushes.

"No thank you, I plan on becoming an architect. But you probably won't want to hear about that." Annabeth replies.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to hear about your ambitions and future plans."

"Why, are you planning on stalking me in the future?" Annabeth cleverly says remembering their conversation in the classroom.

"How did you know?" Percy says jokingly.

When Annabeth laughs, Percy's heart stops. This is the first time Percy has seen Annabeth laugh and it made him feel good that he made her laugh. He has heard girls laugh before but never had a reaction like he was having. It was like he took "up-ers" and then "down-ers." His heart pace speed up then slowed down. It was the weirdest thing, because Annabeth's laugh wasn't even that amazing. It was an ordinary laugh, but it made Percy smile. He has never felt this way, and he isn't sure of what to think of it. When Annabeth stops laughing, she sees Percy staring at her, with a grin on his face. "Why are you staring at me?" Annabeth asks.

"Because you're beautiful." Percy replies.

This causes Annabeth to blush, two times in the same day! "No I'm not…" Annabeth says shyly.

"Yes, yes you are. And don't deny it." Percy says. And then a second later he realizes what he says, and rambles unintentionally. "I mean I think you're beautiful. Don't you think you're beautiful? I like how your eyes ruin your image-"Annabeth raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms. Percy hastily tries to reincorporate what he meant to say, "No! Good ruin! Like without those eyes you would look like a dumb blonde surfer girl-"which causes Annabeth to raise her eyebrows a little higher, "Not that you are one! Argh, uh, um, can we just forget that conversation?" Percy says rubbing the back of his neck. _How did the conversation take such an ugly turn? _Percy thinks.

"One, you were mostly rambling so technically it wasn't a conversation. Two, either way, it's going to be hard to forget." Annabeth says with a grin. Just then, the first bell signaling five minutes till first period rings. "Oh my gods, class starts in 5! See you later Percy!" Annabeth is about to run off when she turns around. "Oh, and about that "conversation," Annabeth puts in air-quotes," it's going to be hard to forget because it was so sweet." As quick as a bird, Annabeth pecks Percy's cheek and runs away. This causes both of them to blush as red as Rachel, the camp oracle's, hair. Percy rubs his cheek with a dazed smile on his face, while Annabeth smiles, giggles, and blushes all at the same time. Her mind says she was stupid to do so, but her heart says she perfect. And for the first time in forever, Annabeth listens to her heart over her brain.

**(I didn't realize the chapter has so many outside quotes till I read them. Totally accidental! I promise!)**


	7. Pre Heart Break

Piper feels horrible. She thinks she likes Jason, and the worst part? He likes her back! Now, why in the world would a girl feel horrible a guy she likes, likes her back? Shall we find out? Yes, we shall:

Piper has had a wonderful day. All day, Jason has been by her side, talking to her, helping her, joking with her. After the hand holding incident, it was a little awkward. But the awkwardness soon cleared up when Piper well face smack on the ground after tripping on a back pack on the way out. They didn't hold hands again, or bring up the topic, but both secretly wanted to. After ninth period, Jason asks Piper a question. "Hey Pipes?" Jason asks.

"Mm-hm?" Piper replies taking her books out her lockers.

"Uh, do you want to hang out at Aunty Em's after school?" Jason asked nervously. Piper had not wvsc bgn/expected that, and dropped all her books and well flat on her butt. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry! We don't have to go you know." Jason says helping her up.

"No, no. It's okay. We are just hanging out, right?" Piper says equally as nervous. _Just hanging out as friends, _she repeated in her brain. It's not that she didn't like Jason, she was just committed to something else and didn't want to give it up.

Jason was sad to hear that, but put on a brave smile. "Yeah, of course. So Aunty Ems?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah, sure. Can I drop off all my books first? I don't want to lug them around." Piper asks.

"Of course."

"So what do you want to order?" Jason asks Piper who is sitting across from them in the booth by the windows.

"Uh, I don't know. We can split a large cheesy fries and get one hamburger and one veggie burger. "Piper starts. In the one day they spent talking, Jason had learned Piper was a vegetarian.

"With a side of coleslaw-"

"And mozzarella sticks-"

"With two CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES!" Piper and Jason's voices raised as they spoke when they realized they had said the same thing. Both burst into laughter, and Jason notices how beautiful how Piper looks while laughing. Piper catches Jason staring and attempts to look at him with a straight face…and fails. But then she tries again, and asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

"What? I-I am not. I was j-just waiting for you." Jason answers nervously.

"Oh, okay."

After to food comes, they begin eating. Piper begins talking about school and Jason comments every few minutes. He really has never had time for school, being a demigod. Worse if you are the son of Zeus, more monsters. In fact, he is quite surprised there has been no monster attacks. After zoning out thinking about Camp Half Blood, comes to when Piper snaps her fingers in his face. "You okay, am I talking too much?" Piper asks a little worried she's talking too much.

"No, sorry. Just a little home sick." Jason replies.

"Oh. So, how was it like in California?" Piper asks.

"California? Oh! Yeah, California. The place. Where I am from." Jason says awkwardly.

Piper puts on a _Seriously?_ look and crosses her arms. "Jason, truth. Now."

Should he come clean? This is Piper, she won't tell anyone. But how much does Jason really know her? "Uh, um…" he stutters. Can he give up his big secret for a girl? Plus, this girl isn't even a demigod, they would never work out. She would be in too much danger. "Piper, the truth is…" Jason gulps. "The truth is I'm not really from California. I never moved, I'm from Long Island. I, uh, was homeschooled. But I had to say I was from California because they don't allow homeschools in Goode High. Same reason with Percy." Jason lies. It hurts to lie to Piper, but he can't reveal the real reason he's here. The reason he is leaving and never coming back once he finds the two demigods.

Piper is unsure, "Are you sure that's the truth?"

"Of course it's the truth, would I ever lie to you?" Jason says. Yes is the right answer, but Piper just shakes her head and relaxes.

Later, after they finish eating, Jason receives a text. It says: Hey Jason! It's Percy. GUESS WHAT!? Go on, guess! OK fine. I SCORED A KISS ON THE CHEEK FROM ANNABETH THIS MORNING! I should have told you before but I was…busy. I'm at home now, where you at bro?

Percy got Annabeth to kiss him? Even if it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Jason didn't even have the guts to ask Piper out! That was it. He was going to ask her if it was the last thing he was going to do. Once they got up and headed for the door, Jason grabbed Piper's wrist. Piper was confused by this gesture but couldn't help but blush. "Jason?" Piper asks surprised.

"Piper," Jason said letting go of her wrist. "I need to ask you something." Piper hoped Jason wouldn't ask what she thought he was going to ask.

"P-Piper? Will you-" Jason was cut short.

Piper had leaned in and kissed him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(JUST KIDDING! READ ON.)**

"P-Piper? Will you-" Jason was cut short.

"Guess who?" A guy came up behind Piper and covered her eyes. Her breath stopped but she kept calm.

"W-who?" Piper replied.

"Seriously Pipes?" The boy wrapped his arms around Piper and smiled at Jason. In the meanwhile, Jason was burning with rage.

"J-Jason? This is Dylan. My boyfriend." Piper said her voice cracking.

And that's when Jason's heart broke.


	8. Post Heart Break

**(Oh my God, I feel like stabbing myself. Did anyone see the Percabeth official art that was released? Percy looks like Frank and Annabeth looks like, well I don't even know what she looks like. That's how horrible I think it looks. Also, the director of The Lightning Thief said he wanted to use sixteen year olds because he didn't want the audience to feel like they were watching a kids movie. WHAT ABOUT HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE? THAT WAS AN AWESOME MOVIE, IT DIDN'T FEEL LIKE A KIDS MOVIE TO ME! Please go and sign the petition to have Dream-Works make a new movie for PJO, it will be animated but the facts are going to be correct. The link will be on my profile. Thanks!)**

Jason was heart broken. After meeting Piper's newly acquainted boyfriend, Jason feigned an illness. He saw the expression on Piper's face and knew that Piper could see right through his mask. Nonetheless, he left the scene with Dylan and Piper sliding into the booth he and Piper had been sitting in only moments before. Before he left, he glanced back at Piper and saw her staring in his direction. She seemed to be biting her lip and her eyes were misty, as if she were guilty for a crime she didn't commit. And she wasn't at fault for what had just happened, at least Jason felt that way. She did not dictate Jason's feelings for her, she hadn't done anything. This made Jason sadder. The fact that all a girl had to do was be herself to get Jason to swoon over her was enough proof she was a keeper. But how can you keep what you never had?

Jason spent most of his hours watching episodes of _Castle_ on the DVR. Seeing Detective Beckett and Castle quarrel made him feel bitter sweet. He wished he and Piper were like that. He found the idea of Piper secretly falling for him amusing and secretly, he was a little fond of the idea. He wished for once he was the one being chased after, not the other way around. He smiled at the idea as he stuffed Cheetos in his mouth. He was glad it was Saturday, he had the whole day off for being lazy. As one scoop of ice cream went in his mouth, it was followed by five or six Cheetos. And those Cheetos were followed by a gulp of Sprite. And that Sprite was followed by a handful of potato chip until the disgusting cycle repeated itself. Jason had the whole apartment to himself, Percy was out in the library "studying" apparently and Ms. Jackson was out with her book club. This left Jason to do whatever he wished, which was watch crime scene shows while becoming fatter as the minutes increased. Minutes became hours and hours became...more hours! When Percy finally came home, Jason had scarfed through three party sized bags of Cheetos, seven cans of Sprite, two pints of ice cream and six bags of Lay's Sour Cream and Onion Potato Chips, also party sized. Jason managed to keep his station clean, but once Percy spotted all the garbage in the waste bag, he was shocked. "Dude, are you trying to commit suicide? Or are you planning on fasting for a year and stocking up for it?" Percy joked. When Jason didn't take notice to him, much less laugh, Percy noticed Jason's bitter mood. "Are you okay? Lady troubles? It's okay man, Piper will come around. She can't possible resist y-"

Before Percy could finish his sentence, Jason got up and left the room. He slammed the bedroom door with a satisfying _Slam! _Percy was worried. Jason had never acted so rude or angry before. He wanted to believe it was just stress but he could tell it was something more. He wanted to find out, he was curious. He decided Jason's bad mood would probably be caused by his "date" with Piper. But how could a "date" with Piper make him act like that? Piper made him feel good, not the opposite. Percy was confused, and he was determined to be, uh, unconfused?

**(Please check out I Got A Boy by flyingcrowbar. It is an awesome Percabeth story with an awesome plot and AU. Please go check it out and spam him/her with reviews telling him/her to update, he/she is four days late. Thanks again!)**


	9. Hot Chocolate and Library Dates

"Please Annabeth! I seriously need to pass Chemistry with an 85 or above or else my mom will ground me till I'm thirty one!" Percy complained into the phone.

"Okay, so get a tutor." Annabeth said simply.

"No, why get a tutor and pay them money when you have a super smart friend who can help you for free?" Percy said drawing out each word.

On the other line, Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll tutor you for free?"

"Fine." Percy sighed. "What is your rate?"

"Six dollars an hour." That was the least Annabeth got paid ever for tutoring. She would usually start with eight dollars but since this was Percy, she lowered her rate.

"Six dollars and hour! You do realize this me your tutoring, right?" Percy said in dismay.

"I know. I'll be rich before next Friday." Annabeth said jokingly.

"Not funny, but fine. Can we start today?" Percy asked expectantly.

Annabeth smiled from her seat on her bed. She lay on her bed and smiled again. "Sure Seaweed Brain. Library?"

"Okay, let me just text Jason." Percy whipped out his phone and texted Jason. **Going to the library to study. Don't wait up. **"Alright. When do you want to meet?" Percy asked.

"Give me twenty minutes. I'll be there. You better be there ten minutes early, you should have all your books out and you should be reading and writing." Annabeth said strictly.

Percy only laughed and said, "Yes ma'am. Bye Wise Girl."

"Good-bye Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth reached the library in eighteen minutes. It was beginning to become chilly, so Annabeth made sure to dress herself appropriately. She wore snug leather boots, fake leather of course. With those leather boots her toes were nice and toasty covered in her fuzzy socks. It wasn't too cold for jeans so she wore black skinny jeans and a turquoise top with a black leather jacket. She wasn't crazy about leather, it just was really comfortable in the 48 degree temperature. Just for fun, she also added a beaded four layer necklace. With her hair in it's natural state, curly and down, she walked into the library with a cup of hot chocolate. It was only four thirty yet it was still getting fairly dark. Stupid day-light savings. As she walked in, she scanned the library for a certain black haired boy. She spotted him by the table nearest to the end of the library, where people silently read books in privacy of booths and small tables. Percy sat in the only two person table, Annabeth thought it must have been because Percy wanted quiet. She walked over to Percy, sipping her hot chocolate occasionally. "Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled at her but then he frowned. "Why didn't you get me any hot chocolate?"

"You should've gotten it yourself, you've got legs right?" Annabeth replied with a razor tongue.

"Whoa, sassy much?" Percy said smirking.

"Shut up Jackson, let's get to work." After drinking most of her hot chocolate, Annabeth sat down and took off her jacket. Underneath was a sleeveless turquoise shirt with sequins. Underneath the turquoise shirt, she wore a black undershirt that only showed by the arm holes. The words may have never been said, but Annabeth was looking hot. Or at least Percy thought so. Percy looked at all her features, he blond hair was cascading beautifully. He wanted to touch it but thought against it. Her eyes had chestnut and cocoa colored eye shadow and her eyelashes were long and black. The eye shadow made her eyes pop, Percy would love to stare into them. Forever. Her cheekbones were high and rosy, Percy wanted to hold them. Her lips were pink, he yearned to kiss them. Her outfit was not something Annabeth wore every day Percy noticed, but he wasn't complaining. The skinny jeans accentuated her curves, all of them. Percy was probably drooling, but he didn't care. Well a little.

"What's a compound?" Annabeth asked.

Percy gulped, he needed help in Chemistry but he didn't want Annabeth to think he was an idiot. "A compound is, uh, a chemical bond with two or more elements." Percy was sweating but when Annabeth smiled he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Relax Percy. You got this." Smiling, she put her hand on his. For once, Annabeth's gray eyes weren't looking cold and calculating. They were soft and kind, like a kindergarten teacher trying to encourage a student to say his name. Percy took a deep breath and nodded. "What is a molecule?" Annabeth said slowly.

Percy took another deep breath and said, "A molecule a part of a compound. Like glucose is C6H12O6," Percy said the formula slowly, "It contains 6 carbon molecules, twelve hydrogen molecules and six oxygen molecules." Percy looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Good job Percy, I'm proud of you." She gingerly kissed his cheek and then opened he textbook.

"Do I get a kiss for everything I get right?" Percy asked smiling.

"Maybe." Annabeth said blushing.

"Alright, this is serious, then." Percy laughed as Annabeth playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."


	10. The Big Reveal

**(Okay most were YES and one was NO. So I will compromise.)**

Annabeth was having a great time. After spending three hours at the library, Annabeth and Percy were kicked out of the library. The librarian said, "I love that you guys are having so much fun studying and reading but we seriously need to close up."

Annabeth was going to comply and started to pick up her books when Percy put his hand on her shoulder and made her sit. "Aren't you a librarian?" he said in a very dramatic voice.

"Um, yes?" she said uncertainly confused to what was happening.

"So isn't it you _job _to_ encourage _young teens like us to_ learn?" _Annabeth would have cracked up if it wasn't for the librarian's stern look. To make his point clearer, Percy stood up on a chair. The librarian tried to scold him and get him to get off the chair but he kept talking. "And isn't it your duty, to keep us reading? Do you want us to end up on the streets as hobos?" Percy said pretending to be shocked.

"Yes but-"

Percy interrupted her again. "It's because of people like you that our nation is full of delinquents and obese children! If you did your job, we would be in this crisis!" This time Annabeth was flat out laughing. He was now standing on top of table, waving his arms around like a preacher.

"Excuse me!" The lady was not happy with Percy.

"No, excuse me! I am horrified at with this establishment! Come on Anna, we're leaving before these people can insult us anymore." Percy turned to her and smiled. He held out his arm for Annabeth to grab, and Annabeth grabbed it holding in a smile. Looking back at the librarian, he held his chin up and raised a brow. Annabeth thought he looked like an old Englishman. A really cute one. Grabbing Annabeth's bag and his own, he marched out of the library. "And if anyone asks, my name is Aaron Shephard! And this is the lovely Anna Krusnick!" Annabeth was trying not to blow their cover, she was miserably failing. After walking out of the library, arm in arm, both Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Anna Krusnick and Aaron Shephard? Really?" Annabeth asked wiping a tear.

"What? What's wrong with those names?" Percy said acting innocent. Before Annabeth could answer, the librarian stood outside the library doors with two night guards looking mad. After about a second, Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and said "Run!"

Both ran as fast as they could, they could hear footsteps. He wondered if they believed the names. Instead of wondering, Percy pulled Annabeth into an alley and pushed her towards the wall. He covered her mouth and looked out the other direction. Annabeth looked at Percy's hand, then at Percy. She had realized their proximity and was surprisingly not totally uncomfortable. Well except for the fact that she was pushed up against a cement wall. When the cost was clear, Percy said, "Okay, clear." Percy looked back at Annabeth and then he too was accustom to the proximity. They had a silent stare off and Percy could feel Annabeth's warm breath on his hand. Finally, Percy awkwardly removed his hand and Annabeth slid away from him. Both of them stuttering an apology and were red faced, and not because of the chase. "Okay. Want to go to get some coffee?" Percy asked.

"McDonalds? I think there was one by the corner." Annabeth's gray eyes flicked up to meet Percy's.

"Okay."

After the brief walk to McDonalds, Percy ordered their coffee. "I'll have a hazelnut coffee with extra milk and sugar."

Percy looked at Annabeth and Annabeth spoke, "And I'll have a caramel frappe."

The brunette smiled at Annabeth and said "Alright, $6.87! Anything else?" The girl was quirky and peppy, Piper quirky and peppy.

"No thank you. Here you go." I tried to give the girl a five dollar note and two one dollar notes but Percy set my hand aside.

"I got this." He pulled out a ten, and slid it to the cashier. "Keep the change." He said it so nonchalantly, it made Annabeth both mad and amused. She was "mamused."

After receiving their drinks, Annabeth said, "You know you didn't have to do that."

Percy smiled and replied, "I know. But I wanted to."

"Oh wow, how gentleman-y of you." Annabeth said curtsying and holding the ends of her imaginary dress.

"Uh, not to alarm you or anything but 'gentleman-y,' is not a word," Percy said as if he was handling a bomb.

Annabeth's jaw dropped, "I've been lied to all my life,"

"It's okay, I would never lie to you," Percy regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. What was he doing? He has been lying to her this whole entire time! He's still lying!

"I know, that's why I know I can trust you," Annabeth hugged Percy and the guilt really settled in. Here was a girl, hugging Percy for the honesty he had never portrayed.

Percy slightly pulled away, "No Annabeth, you can't trust me," Then he fully pulled away.

The worry in her eyes was obvious, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Percy laughed, "Of course not, you couldn't do anything wrong." Percy tried to pull Annabeth back into the hug but she refused to give in.

"No, I am not going to hug you until you tell me what's wrong." Percy regretted ever pulling away_. Why couldn't I just gave into the hug and kept my trap shut? _he thought.

"Nothing is wrong," Percy said shrugging. He turned around so Annabeth couldn't see he was lying but she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Percy, stop hiding whatever you're hiding. Tell me," she pressed.

Percy didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever been in a situation like that. "Tell me," she pressed more assertively. The ADHD was getting a hold of Percy and he just blurted out the words.

**(You are so very welcome!)**


	11. Girlfriends and Girl Friends

"I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I blurted out. I regretted the words right after they left my mouth. I know I couldn't reveal I was a half-blood but did I have to say that?! I am so stupid... Annabeth, who was holding my hand just a few seconds ago, backed away from me.

"Y-You have a girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. I felt so guilty, now I have two lies on my chest. It felt as if I was holding the weight of the sky on my shoulders. I stayed quiet. She looked down for a few seconds then looked back up, her eyes glistening with tears. "W-What's her name?" she asked. She put on a smile but I could see it was fake.

I looked her in the eyes, I was confused by her behavior. How could she fake so well? "Why do you want to know?" I asked carefully.

"What, I can't know my friend's girlfriend?" I shuddered when she said "friend." How worse could this be?

I didn't know what to say so I just looked at her. She smiled bigger and poked my shoulder. She waved her hands in front of my eyes. What am I supposed to do? "H-Her name, uh, it's um," I could feel my hands getting sweaty, which was disgusting by the way. "Her name is, Rachel." There, I said it. I want to go home now.

"Rachel? That's, um, awesome," she said after swallowing hard. She nudged my shoulder with her shoulder, just like people who were great friends. Just friends. "What does she look like?" she asked.

"She has fiery red hair. It's extremely curly and frizzy but she always keeps it out. She's a painter, she loves art. Her favorite outfit is paint splattered jean cut-offs, tie-dye converses and her painting smock on top of a t-shirt," I just started listing all the things I knew about Rachel, "She doesn't particularly like talking about her parents, she's totally modest and is all about equal rights and she is not at all stuck up. The her features are kind of odd. She has these emerald green eyes and a bridge of freckles across her nose. She kind of reminds me of Merida but she isn't Scottish and she doesn't have an accent. She also doesn't eat like, well, _me._" After listing everything I knew about her, I was surprised. I didn't even know I knew that much about her. Weird, right? Wait, in case you didn't know, Rachel is our camp's oracle. She and I met on the top of the Hoover Dam, I was on a quest. It was before I met Jason. Our meeting was brief but I knew she was different. We had automatic chemistry, and later I found out she had the ability to see through the Mist. We kind of dated for a while until she vouched to be the Oracle. It broke my heart but we both knew it had to be done. Since she was the Oracle, she could no longer date. And look at me now, telling the girl I have a huge crush on that I already have a girlfriend.

Annabeth was kicking a rock on the ground, "She sounds nice." She was looking down so I held her chin and tilted her head up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Of course I knew she wasn't okay but what could I say now? I'm a half-blood here on a mission to find two other half-bloods I have no lead on? She would think I was either covering up for the girlfriend thing or she'd think I was crazy. Neither option appealed to me.

She looked up, looking me right in the eye, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I just told you about my secret girlfriend, without any indication?" I said.

She stopped and looked at me again, this time her expression was hard to decipher, "Percy, you're right, I am upset. But I am not upset that you have a girlfriend who sounds so amazing. I am upset that you didn't tell me till now. I am upset you didn't even hint at it. And most of all, I am upset that you think I would be upset you have a girlfriend. I want your happiness, so why would I be upset?" Her arms were crossed and she was looking at me for an answer.

I was sad and happy at the same time. Happy because she wasn't mad or wasn't thinking I was a jerk or a liar. Sad because I probably just lost my chance at ever being with her. "You're right, I am being stupid. I'm so glad you're okay with this. You know that you are awesome, right?"

She smiled a little, "I know," she looked down at he watch and her eyes widened, "Oh my God, it's nearly eight! I have to get home!" She checked her phone, "I have so many missed calls from Piper and, oh my gosh, twenty four texts from her! She must be worried sick!" Annabeth was getting flustered, and I'll admit she looked really cute flustered.

"It's okay, I'll drop you home. I left my car parked by the library."

Annabeth looked at me strange, "If you had your car, why make us run from the guards?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, adrenaline rush?"

"You are such an idiot." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know." I said grinning.

We started walking back to the library where my car was. I'm not sure I heard right, but I heard Annabeth mutter, "That's why I love you." I hated my life.

**(Thanks loganistheultimatepercabethfan for PMing me. I intended this chapter to be in Jason's POV but I decided I wasn't that evil, keeping you on a cliffhanger that long. So, you are so very welcome!)**


	12. I Created A Monster

I watched Jason as he left Aunty Em's. The look of betrayal and shock was evident on his face but he still put on a smile for Dylan. After he left the door, I turned to face Dylan. I felt tears prickle my eyes and I sat back in my seat, slumping slightly. "Why did you have to come here? I thought we made a deal!" I whisper hissed at him. I leaned across the table to make my point but he only smiled.

"My dear Piper, I thought you would be happy to see me," Dylan said in a bittersweet voice. The sick smirk plastered on his face made me shudder.

"Why in the world would I be happy to see you?" I said in disbelief. Was Dylan really going to play this game?

"Well because I'm your boyfriend. I thought girls got happy to see their boyfriends?" Dylan said with a mocking look.

"They do get happy. But the thing is, you're not my boyfriend. So why would I be happy to see you?" I said with a fake happy voice to counter the mocking look.

That got Dylan mad. His suave smirk suddenly turned into a frown. He furrowed his brow and grabbed me by the wrist, _tight_. "I don't get you Piper, I thought you were supposed to be a fantastic actor. That's the reason we stuck this deal." His glare scared me to the core. I could not believe that those same eyes, filled with love and warmth, could be the ones I loved two years ago. Those eyes were always happy, love-stricken and sweet. Now they were filled with hatred and resentment. And this was all my fault.

_"Dyl, I need to talk to you," I said as sweet as I could. I looked at him, smiling with his friends. They had just won the Nationals for Soccer and Dylan was the team captain. Right now we were at the after-party, a girl named Natalie's house. His eyes, the color of lightning, sparkled as he looked at me. _

_"Sure Pipes, what's up?" he asked. His dimples stood out as he smiled widely. That was one of the things I loved about him, he could never seem to be sad. Every time they fought, which wasn't very often, he would find some sweet way to apologize to Piper, whether it was his fault or hers. _

_I looked at him, hoping he would understand that this was personal. But he was just to happy to get the signal. "Uh, it's kind of private. Can we talk inside the room?" _

_His smile faltered a little but nonetheless he nodded. "Okay, yeah, sure. Hey guys, give me ten minutes, girlfriend needs me." Dylan smiled at his friends. They consist of his two best friends, Sam and Hailey. There was also Rick but he wasn't much of a talker._

_"Aw, look at you being a good boyfriend. Go ahead, I'll just have to dance with Sam," Hailey said smiling._

_"Oh, don't mind if I do," Sam grabbed Hailey by the hand and spun her onto the dance floor. Rick nodded and walked towards the food table._

_"Alright, come on." _

_After we walked around trying to find a room without a passed out girl or guy or a room without people making out, I made Dylan sit on the bed. "So, I think we need to talk," I said seriously._

_Dylan chuckled nervously, "Well duh, we wouldn't be here otherwise." _

_I sighed and sat next to him, "Dyl, I think we what we have is special," I decided to start off with. I thought it was safe and I wanted to go slowly, "And I love what we have but," Dylan slightly frowned at the "but," "I think we should see other people." I ended. I had never broken up with someone before and it was hard, but I spoke without a single falter or crack. _

_Slowly, as if the information was sinking in, his smile turned into a frown. His eyes widen at the realization as he understood what I was trying to say. "Are," his voice cracked, "Are you breaking up with me? Pipes?" His eyes became misty but that was it. No tears, Dylan never cried. _

_I however was tearing up. "Y-Yes Dylan." The confidence I tried to muster did not come. I was officially crying. __He looked down for a minute. Then two and then three. I couldn't take the silence so I broke into tears, "Why aren't you talking!" I yelled at him. I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eye. When I saw his eyes, my heart cracked. His usual party go happy eyes were empty. It was like you could see the tumbleweeds moving through__. After his vacant look, I moved back. _

_He stared at me for about a minute more before he started laughing. He laughed like we were sharing a joke, not breaking up. I looked at him confused, I wiped my sticky face. "Why are you laughing?" _

_He looked at me laughing but there was no happiness evident in his eyes. "This is because of Leo isn't it?" Then he continued laughing._

_"Wha- no!" I was so confused. How could he think this was about Leo? He knew we were just friends._

_"It's okay Piper, I know." He smiled and forcibly shook my hand. I pulled away, I could not believe he thought that._

_"Dylan, what are you doing! You know I only think of Leo as a friend!" I yelled at him. I knew we wouldn't be heard and if we were no one would care, they were too busy partying._

_His eyes turned bitter cold, it was weird how his eyes could tell his emotions so well. "Don't lie to me. Why else would you break up with me?" _

_I sniffed and looked away. "I-I just think we should see other people." I didn't have the heart to tell him._

_He scoffed, "Yeah, right. Whatever." He began to walk away but I grabbed him by his bicep. _

_"Dylan, please! I still want to be friends. To tell you the truth, I just think we've lost our spark. I used to feel a sort of way when we kissed but now it's gone." He looked at me like 'Really?" with his eyebrows risen. I sighed and spoke, "Fine. It's, I, I've been cheating on you." I confessed. His eyes widened bigger than his head and he pulled away from my grip violently._

_"You, you, you BITCH! How could you cheat on me?! I loved you more than anything in the world, I never treated you like shit. I treated you better than all the other boys in this school and you do this to me?" he hissed. I started crying more, murmuring apologizes. I didn't want to hurt him, it just happened. I met him at one of Dylan's games. When Dylan was busy with his teammates, I was bored. Then this guy, Rick, came up to me and we started talking and we just clicked. We broke up about a month later but guilt was killing me and I couldn't date Dylan anymore knowing what I did. "No, get away from me you whore! I will get you back for this pain, you will feel the pain I feel right now. Just wait." I was so scared, Dylan was not like this. But I created this monster and I hated myself for it. He walked about the room and slammed the door shut and I spent the rest of the party crying in that room. _

The next day I found out he hooked up with my EX best friend and he has resented me ever since. "Dylan, please! I don't want to do this anymore!" I pleaded.

"No, I told you I would make you feel this pain and I will. Right now is only step one. And if you want to see your dad ever again, I suggest you go with the plan." He snickered.

He then smiled and put his hand on my cheek. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb like he used too and for a second I liked it. But then he glared and pulled his hand away and I hate myself again. I hated myself for causing this, I hated myself for doing this to my dad and to Dylan. But mostly, I hated myself for having such a sucky timing. So in total, I hated my life.

**(Guys, please sign this petition, I think that if every reader I have, member or not, signs this, they will make a new version of PJO: The Lightning Thief, PJO: The Sea of Monster and maybe even the Titan's Curse. Please sign! www .change p/ dreamworks -to -re-make -the- percy-jackson-movies) (Make sure to remove the spaces or else the link won't work. :D)**


	13. Sometimes Things Go Too Far

Piper called Annabeth for the nineteenth time in less than an hour. "Why won't she pick up," she muttered as the bell rang," Why won't she pick up!" Piper exclaimed when the call went to voicemail. Piper's eyes pricked with tears. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but that was nineteen attempts before. Slowly falling to the floor, Piper began to cry. Her lip quivered and her hands shook. Now she was crying furiously, tears refusing to stop flowing. Piper cried for a few minutes before wiping up her tears. It would seem as if she was done crying but instead, she took her cell phone and threw it as hard as she could at the wall. The phone hit the wall with a satisfying, "THUD!" and Piper began crying all over again. Her head was hurting immensely from the crying and the room was becoming hotter by the minute. Her tears caused her hair to stick to her face and this frustrated and enraged Piper. Clawing at her hair, Piper frustratedly pushed her hair out of her face. When her hair kept coming back to cover her face, she angrily grabbed a hair tie and tied it up, tugging on her hair like she wanted it to be gone. The heat was less intense on Piper but she still felt her body temperature rising.

Trying to cool down, Piper started pacing but when it wasn't helping she got even angrier. She was so frustrated with her life, her sad, sad life. She started throwing things around just because and it feel oddly...good. It felt like with every item she threw, her anger was being expelled from her body. By the time she was done venting, their room was in pieces. After Piper realized there was nothing else she could throw, she sat down. Panting hard, she grinned bitter sweetly. Then, all of a sudden she started crying all over again. Piper thought about what she had done and pitied herself._ I just trashed my own room and now I'm crying in the middle of the mess, how pathetic, _she thought. She stood up again and started pacing, AGAIN. She started thinking about Annabeth and that made her stop crying. At least for the moment. _Where could she be? _Piper thought to herself. Then she remembered what Annabeth told her while she was on her way to Aunty Em's.

_"Pipes?" Annabeth asked on the phone._

_"Mm-hm?" Piper replied after she apologized to Jason for interrupting his sentence._

_"Uh, Percy kind of wanted to meet up, to study that is!" Annabeth said quickly. Piper smiled inwardly. She knew it was bound to happen, Percy asking Annabeth out. She just couldn't imagine it would be the same day as Piper's "date" with Jason. She thought nothing could ruin this day._

_"Oh, a date!" she said singing and stretching the word "date." She could just picture what Annabeth looked like, probably blushing red like a tomato._

_"Oh shut up," she grumbled._

_"Wow, I see. Already turning on your friends for a guy!" They both laughed._

_"Whatever Piper. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't get worried if I wasn't home when you got home," Annabeth said after calming down._

_"Okay, I won't wait up. Don't hurry because of me, okay?" Piper said smiling._

_"Okay," Annabeth replied._

Piper rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve herself of the drumming headache she had but with no luck. Piper sat down and crossed her legs. Then she stood up waving her arms and inhaling and exhaling. Then she sat down again, staring intensely at the carpet. What she was trying to do was use some methods her therapist taught her. Taught her to calm down and subside the effects from her panic attack. That's right, she had been having a panic attack. This attack, of course had not been as severe as the first one she had, passing out and going to the ER, but it was still severe.

The first panic attack Piper had ever had was when she was nine years old. Her father had left for shooting in New Zealand and had promised to come home a month of shooting to spend a weekend with her on the beach. She had so many doubts about the weekend but she was still excited about weekend. But when the weekend finally came, her father didn't show up and he hadn't called or received her calls.

In school, she would think about all the things that could've happened but the worst thought of them all was that he had abandoned her, just like her mother. This thought would drive her crazy but when her teachers would ask what was wrong, she would smile and reply with, "Nothing." Finally, one day at recess, it was raining and her class was watching "Meet the Robinsons."

When the scene came where Lewis was being abandoned by his mother as a baby, she thought of her mother and then of her father. That was when the attack took place. She started hyperventilating and crying and while her teachers were trying to calm her down, three students ran to the nurse's office and one teacher called through the telephone. When Piper passed out, they called an ambulance and her father flew in to meet her at the hospital.

After about another month, she had another attack when she thought she left her homework at school and thought she would get scolded by the teacher. Her father was especially worried about her so he took her to a therapist. Piper has been taking medicine for her anxiety disorder but the past few months, she stopped taking them thinking she was fine. She was dead wrong.

When the different techniques weren't helping, Piper groaned. If you looked close enough, you could actually see the steam coming out of her ears. She started hyperventilating, building up steam, and the room was like a boiler. She gripped her hair as tightly as she could, like it could stop the heat. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as hard as she could. Sweat was beading down her face, soaking her hair and clothes.

Not being able to take it anymore, Piper ran into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet and washing her face with cold water, she cooled down. Like 1 degree. Piper stared at herself, her skin was as pale as a ghost. _No, _she thought, _Not pale as a ghost. Ghosts are transparent, I look like I saw a ghost. Which isn't any better. _Piper thought bitterly. She looked like she was at the Doors of Death, pale with black circles under her eyes and her face looking like it was melting from the sweat. _A wax candle, _she thought.

Piper opened the mirror cabinet and looked for her meds. While looking for the bottle, her eyes lay upon something. It was a razor. Piper stared at the razor, swaying like she was hypnotized. Slowly, as if the razor was a delicate piece of china, Piper took it out of the cabinet. She stared at it for a second like it would blow up in her face.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Piper sat on her broken bed. She stared at the razor again and pulled up her sleeve. She looked at the delicate skin, soft and without a single scratch. _Too perfect, _she thought to herself, _I'm doing myself a favor. _A single tear trailed it's way down her cheek and down her neck and lay on her collarbone. Closing her eyes tightly, she took the razor to her wrist. She ripped off the Band-Aid and looked down. A line, more or less the length of her pinky, was on her wrist. It was gushing blood and was slowly streaming down her arm. She looked at the blood, satisfied with herself and smiled. She enjoyed the pain. Taking the razor to her wrist again, slightly lower than the other cut, she closed her eyes again. Just as she was about to cut again, the door opened and she looked at who had entered.

Annabeth entered slowly, looking down. She had obviously been crying. Annabeth sniffled and wiped away a tear before her eyes caught a look at the room. Annabeth, when she saw the room, gasped. Her eyes trailed the trash on the ground until her eyes caught Piper sitting on the bed. Drops of blood were on the comforter and lines of fresh blood were trailing down Piper's arm.

Annabeth burst into tears and ran towards Piper. "Piper! What the hell are you doing!? Let go of the razor. Oh my God!" Annabeth tried to grab the razor from Piper but Piper pulled away, refusing to hand it over.

"No Annie," Piper said sounding like a child, "It's good. It helps," Piper said pouting slightly. She was still crying and Annabeth was looking at her face, trying to make her understand.

"Piper, what have you done to your arm! This," pointing to the razor, "this is not good. Not at all!"

Piper stares at her distraught and her grip on the razor loosens unintentionally. When Piper isn't paying attention, Annabeth swipes the razor. "Hey!" Piper exclaim and desperately tries to get the razor back.

Annabeth puts her hand down firmly and says, "No," sternly.

Piper stops fighting and stares at Annabeth's face before bursting into tears. "Annabeth!" Piper says chokingly. "A-Annbeth, please h-help me," Piper cries hard into Annabeth's jacket. She holds her by the collar and hugs Annabeth. Annabeth holds onto Piper tightly, ignoring the blood smearing on her face and jacket.

"It's okay Piper, it's alright. I'm here now, right?" Annabeth says, stroking Piper's back.

Annabeth continues crying softly while Piper sniffles. Exhausted, Piper lulls into a deep sleep, tears still streaking her face. Annabeth slowly lowers Piper onto the bed and tucks a blanket on her. Slowly taking her wounded arm out, Annabeth gets the first aid kit and dresses her wound.

When she finished, she slowly lowered Piper's arm back under the blanket and kissed her forehead. Piper responds with a princess yawn and Annabeth grins.

Picking up the trash and cleaning up the trashed room, Annabeth is stuck in thoughts about the day. After clearing up most of the room, Annabeth resigns to her bed and sits, staring at her hands and tears began to stream. _Nothing is the same anymore_, Annabeth thought, _Just because of some stupid boys_. The same stupid boys both girls were in love with.

**Whoa, I haven't updated in over a month! Sorry about that. I've made a new schedule now, UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND SATURDAY! YAY! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Rate, review, favorite and follow! **

**~Greek Girl F**


	14. Sorry America

Piper woke up with a start. Her head was pounding, like she was having a hangover but without ingesting any alchohol. She sat up in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut. She brought her right hand up to massage her forehead, her headache pounding like a drum. She brought up her left hand to push her hair out of her face and as soon as her arm brushed against her ear, she winced in pain.

She opened her eyes and looked at her arm, it was wrapped in a bandage with a long red stain. Suddenly, it all came back to her like a bucket of water to the face. She looked over at the wall and her eyes drifted down to her phone, broken apart with a cracked screen.

She started to tear up and then her eyes went to the bathroom, the cabinet was wide open. She started breathing hard, looking at her wounded arm and then in the trash can next to Annabeth's bed, a razor with dried blood.

Then she looked at Annabeth's bed, there was Annabeth fast asleep, a frown still on her face and dried tear streaks running down her face. She looked upset, even in deep slumber.

Piper looked at her alarm clock, it was beeping 12 which meant at some point it was shut off and then turned back on without fixing the settings. Piper looked at the pink unicorn wall clock she got for her 7th birthday, it was still up and functioning.

Piper squinted her eyes, the clock read 7:43 AM. She would be late for school. She jumped off her bed, wiping her tears and went over to shake Annabeth awake.

"Annie, Annie," Piper whispered, "Annie," she said softly. When Annabeth didn't wake, Piper exclaimed, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth woke with a jolt, she sat up in her bed with wide eyes, "Huh? What? Oh, it's just you Piper," she said relaxing. Then her eyes widened again, "Piper! Are you okay? Oh my God, you scared me so much! Please don't ever do that again, you nearly killed me!" Annabeth held Piper's face, turned it, turned it back, kissed her forehead, hug her tight, check for a fever, the list goes on.

Piper swatted away Annabeth's caring hands, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop babying me," When Annabeth didn't stop, Piper stood up tall, "Annabeth," Annabeth looked up, "Stop," and she did.

Then she started tearing up, "I'm sorry Piper," Piper was distraught at Annabeth's condition, "It's just, you are my only family," Before Piper could argue, Annabeth added, "My only real family. You're the only one I have left in this cruel world. I don't have my mother, not that I ever had her, I don't have my father, my step-mother, my brothers, Percy, no one!" Annabeth was chokingly sobbing.

"Annie," Piper sat next to her and stroked her back, "You'll always have me, no matter how crazy I-wait," Piper stopped, "Percy? Why don't you have Percy? I thought you liked him," Piper asked.

Annabeth's back stiffed but then she relaxed,"It's not a big deal, can we not talk about it?"

Piper stood up again, "No we cannot 'not talk about it,'" Piper said sarcastically with air quotes. When Annabeth really began to sob, Piper's eyes softened and she sat down again, hugging her tight.

"He already has a girlfriend whom he loves dearly," Annabeth said in the midst of her sobbing.

Piper hugged her tighter, exclaiming, "That bastard. How can you not be in love with someone like Annabeth, who uses the word 'whom' correctly? I'll take care of that mother lover the next time I see him. Let's see him have kids after this,"

Both girls let out a giggle and then a full laugh, shaking lightly. Annabeth's elbow accidentilly hit Piper's wounded arm and Piper let out a loud shriek.

Annabeth immediately stopped laughing and grabbed Piper's arm. "Piper! If your wound was still fresh, why would you make so much body contact with me?"

Piper smiled inwardly, "That's what she said,"

Annabeth let out a frustrated huff and pushed Piper off her bed, "Go back to bed,"

Piper didn't move, "But what about school?"

Annabeth thought for a second and replied, "I don't think the world will end if Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean miss one day of school," She went back to bed and Piper giggled (chuckled?).

Piper stood up defiantly, "No Annie! We can't miss school!"

Annabeth sighed, "And why not?"

Piper's eyes widened, "Because if we don't go to school, people will notice. Whether you believe it or not, they will. And if we don't go to school, we are showing weakness towards ourselves. And our forefathers, 2 score and four years ago, would not be proud of us if just gave in to our obstacles. We have to overcome them, FOR AMERICA!" Piper ended with her fist in the air.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You sound just like Percy."

Piper frowned, "Annabeth, we have to go to school. For us, for this school, for America."

Annabeth lay back in bed and turned her back towards Piper, "I'm okay with failing America. We already owe China billions, I bet America won't even notice our difference."

Piper shrugged, "Alright. If you say so." She made her way back to bed, and closed her eyes. But before turning off the lights, she said, "We also have that presentation that counts as 60% of our grade. You know, the one we are presenting FIRST period?"

This caused Annabeth to jerk up. She whipped the blanket off of herself and exclaimed, "What?! How could I have forgotten? Piper! Get your lazy ass up, we have to go!"

Piper grinned, "I thought it was okay to fail America."

Annabeth glared, "Yeah well it's not okay to fail English 4, that's different story."

Piper chuckled, "Well that makes sense."

"Oh and Pipes?" Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "2 score and 4 years ago is only 44 years. It's two centuries, 2 scores and 19 years ago. Or two centuries and 39 years ago."

Piper only glared in reply.

* * *

"And that is why Juliet should not have taken her life for some measly guy, AKA Romeo Montague," Miranda Gardiner said.

"Thank you," Lou Ellen finished.

The class clapped but it wasn't very motivated. Mrs. Azzereto, the teacher, also did not seem to be very excited about the presentations.

"Thank you Lou and Miranda, you may sit down," the two girls nodded and took their seats. "Next, Annabeth and Piper?"

No response. "Piper? Annabeth?" Still no answer.

"I don't think they're here Mrs. Azzereto," Katie Gardner said.

The teacher's eyes widened slightly, "What? Are you sure?" Kate nodded. "Well then, I guess I am forced to-"

"We're here!" Annabeth said panting slightly. She was carrying both backpacks and behind was Piper, carrying a giant poster board. Half of Annabeth's hair was in a ponytail while the other half was flying around. Piper's hair was open and the tiny little braids were tangled with her open hair. Piper blew a strand of air out from her eyes.

"Well, let me give you a minute to, um, clean up," Mrs. Azzereto said.

Annabeth smiled in reply. Quickly re doing her hair, she spoke to Piper, "You know your part?" Piper nodded, opening the little braids.

"Good." When they were ready, they put the poster board on a desk and smiled at the class. Annabeth spoke first, "Our project is on A Mid-Summer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare,"

Piper walked to Annabeth's left side, "And why Hermia and Helena shouldn't have ruined their friendship over two guys."


	15. Does Wendy's Serve Sushi?

"Please?" Piper asked for the sixth time on the way to the cafeteria.

"No," Annabeth replied for the sixth time on the way to the cafeteria.

"Please?" Piper begged again.

Annabeth turned around to face the brunette, frustration evident in her stormy gray eyes. "No Piper! We cannot go to Wendy's instead of lunch today!" Annabeth turned around, resuming her walk towards the cafeteria.

Piper wasn't going to give up so easily. "But _Annie! _I want my baked potato!"

"Yeah well, I want you to shut up but I guess we can't have everything we want, can we?" Annabeth said, irritated.

"Annie," Piper said, this time with less of a whiny tone. She tugged lightly on Annabeth's shirt sleeve.

Annabeth sighed and turned around again. "What Piper?" she demanded.

Piper put on her best begging face, her big eyes brimming with tears and lower lip sticking out just a little. "Can we please go to Wendy's?"

Annabeth took a deep breath–in through her nose and out her mouth–and licked her upper lip out of habit. "Piper, I forgot my wallet at home."

Piper's eyes brightened. Were her ears deceiving her? That hadn't been a no! "It's okay!" she assured Annabeth. "I brought mine. You can pay me back later!"

Annabeth bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure Pipes?"

Piper scoffed, "Of course! You don't even have to pay me back!"

"No," Annabeth said quickly, "I'll pay you back."

Piper looked at Annabeth hopefully. "Am I hearing a 'yes'?"

Annabeth pursed her lips and took a moment to think about it, just to annoy Piper. "Fine," she said eventually.

Piper nearly jumped. "Yay! Let's go! Come _on!_" Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm and started pulling her towards the exit, nearly falling over in the process.

Annabeth laughed at her giddiness and was about to move when she stopped suddenly. "Wait Piper, there's a problem."

Piper refused to listen and kept pulling Annabeth along with her. "Tell me at Wendy's!"

Annabeth stood firm in her spot. "No Pipes, we can't go."

Piper looked at Annabeth, astonished, "_Why not?_" she whined.

"Because," Annabeth began, "we have no ride! We ran to school today because my car is in the shop, remember?"

Piper's eyes deflated, "Oh, yeah. No Annie," she kicked the wall lightly, "I really wanted to go..."

Annabeth felt bad for her friend, she looked like all the light sucked out of her eyes. Yeah, Piper loved Wendy's baked potatoes _that _much. Annabeth awkwardly rubbed Piper's shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "We'll go after school next time," Annabeth assured Piper.

Piper kicked a piece of scrap paper on the ground and then quickly picked it up and threw it in the nearby trash can. "But I really want to go now," she grumbled.

Annabeth chuckled lightly at her friend's childish behavior. "It's okay–I told you we'd go after school. On me!" Piper smiled at Annabeth and looped her arm through hers.

They were about to turn around and go into the cafeteria when they heard a voice say, "Go where?"

Annabeth recognized the voice and her knees became pudding. They turned around there they were. Percy and Jason. Percy had been the one to asked the question, looking directly at Annabeth. Jason was too busy staring at Piper, who in return was trying to avoid eye contact and keep her eyes on Percy.

"Why do you ask?" Piper said, her voice dripping with venom. Annabeth lightly elbowed Piper and she looked back at Annabeth, her expression reading, _Why? _

Annabeth replied with a facial expression that said, _Don't make this worse. _Piper sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I heard Piper say something about going somewhere but judging by her expression, you're not going," Percy said.

"It's none of your business Percy, stop eavesdropping," Piper said harshly.

Annabeth elbowed Piper harder and this time, she cried out lightly in pain. "Excuse us," Annabeth said hastily before pulling Piper into the corner of the hallway.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Annabeth whisper hissed.

"What are you doing?" Piper countered with, "Why are you being so nice to the guy who broke your heart? He deserves a good ass whooping and if I can't do that, I am sure as hell not going to be nice to him," Piper said bitterly.

"Fine, but when we go back, you better not say a word," Annabeth warned.

Piper was about to argue back when Annabeth's look stopped her. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Promise?" Annabeth asked, pointing out her pinky.

"Promise," Piper repeated, wrapping her pinky around Annabeth's.

They walked back to where Percy and Jason were awkwardly waiting. "Hey, you okay because–" Percy began, when suddenly Piper stepped forward and slapped him. He was left with a stinging sensation on his cheek, along with a red hand print the size of Piper's hand. Percy cried out in pain and held his cheek. Jason stepped forward as well to check on his friend.

"Percy, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Oh my God!" Annabeth cried. She also rushed over to Percy's side to check his cheek. It was as red as a tomato and warm. "Piper!" Annabeth hissed.

Piper shrugged, "What? You said I couldn't say anything and I didn't."

Annabeth glared and replied, "Well I didn't say you could slap him!"

Again, Piper shrugged. "You never said I couldn't."

Annabeth cried in frustration, "Ugh Piper!"

"Yeah, Piper. What was that for?" Percy asked, still holding his cheek. Turns out a girl's slap hurts more than any monsters bite or scratch.

Piper glared coldly at Percy, "Man up Jackson. Let's go Annabeth."

Piper grabbed Annabeth by the bicep and pulled her away towards the cafeteria. While being dragged away, Annabeth mouthed "I am so sorry," to Percy before Piper pulled her into the café.

* * *

"Ready to go to Wendy's Annie?" Piper asked from her bed. Both girls had reached home and were working on their homework and Piper was almost done.

Annabeth didn't reply, continuing to scribble down answers on her pre-calculus homework sheet.

Piper cocked her head to the side and repeated, "Ready to go to Wendy's_ Annabeth_?"

When Annabeth did not reply once again, Piper pushed her binders off her lap and walked over to Annabeth's bed. Even when Piper sat on the bed, Annabeth did not acknowledge her presence.

"Annie," Piper said nudging Annabeth's shoulder. "Are you mad at me?"

Annabeth looked up and narrowed her eyes at Piper, then went back to her worksheet. "_Annabeth_," Piper repeated with a more whiny tone. "You promised we'd go!"

Annabeth pushed the worksheet and binder off her lap and looked Piper in the eye. "And_ you_ promised you wouldn't do anything!"

Piper turned a little pink but nonetheless put her head down on Annabeth's lap. "No," she said elongating the word. "I promised wouldn't _say_ anything. And I didn't." Piper began fiddling with the ends of Annabeth's curly blonde hair that for once was open.

Annabeth slapped Piper's hand away and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Piper," she began.

Piper smiled nervously, "Yeah?"

"Don't try to be a smart ass with me," Annabeth said. She pushed Piper off her lap and Piper dramatically fell off the bed.

"Annabeth!" she cried dramatically. She let out a fake tear and lifted her hand to her forehead in a dramatic pose. "You've," she took a dramatic deep breath, "hurt me!" She kept on her charade in hopes to out Annabeth in a better mood.

It worked. Annabeth let out a small chuckle, muffling it with her hand but eventually gave in and started laughing out loud. Piper smiled and began laughing too, still sitting on the floor.

When Annabeth saw Piper smiling at her, she stopped laughing. Piper's smiled lowered as well. Annabeth crossed her arms," Don't think just because I laughed means I'm still not cross with you. What you did was very bad."

Piper stood up, "Fine! I'll apologize to Jackson tomorrow!"

Annabeth let out a small smile, "Good. Do you still want to go to Wendy's?"

Piper's smile grew bigger than her face, "Do I! Let's go!" She stuck her feet into boots and opened the door. Annabeth did the same but then stopped.

"Wait. One more thing."

"What?" Piper asked.

"You need to stop calling him 'Jackson.' It's weird," Annabeth said.

Piper glared, "You're lucky I'm not calling that swine anything else. If it were in my hands, he'd be sushi right about now."

Annabeth let out a small smile, "I don't doubt that."

* * *

**Yeah, I have no excuses. I have just been a bit busy and writer's block hit me like a truck. I'm actually lucky I was able to write this. New Beginning fans, I'm sorry but I won't be updating today. It's Jason's chapter and I have everything planned but I don't know why I can't seem to write it. I am so sorry. :(**

**What makes me feel even guiltier is that this story has hit 20,000 views, 115 reviews, 69 followers and 110 followers. I am such a sucky author/updater. I'm sorry but I love you guys. I am hoping to update later this week but by now I feel you don't believe me anymore. Again, so sorry. I've been doing 5 FF stories, 3 novels that may or may not be published as real books and 1 penology I'm writing with a friend. 8th Grade is also a lot more complicated than I thought, I'm participating in Institute of Creative Problem Solving for Gifted and Talented Students on Saturdays at SUNY and Track everyday! So if I can't update on time, please forgive me. **

**Once again, I love you guys. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	16. Caring Without Controlling

Annabeth could not sleep. It had been about two hours since she and Piper had returned Wendy's and the two girls decided to have dinner there. Piper got ice water and a salad, with a baked potato covered in sour cream. Annabeth had gotten a fish sandwich with a large glass of Coke. After finishing their meals, both girls were stuffed and decided it was best to hit the hay. The day was exhausting but they knew they had their warm and comfortable beds waiting for them at home.

By the time they got home, Piper was all ready asleep. Annabeth could hear her steady breath as she slept. However, no matter how tired Annabeth was, she couldn't seem to close her eyes.

Annabeth kept thinking back to lunch time and the incident with Percy. She was sure Percy hated her now, but that was an idea Annabeth could not live with. She didn't know what to do or how to confront the situation. This had never happened before-Annabeth was usually calm and under control. However, whenever Percy was around, she seemed to feel like her world was spiraling out of control, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that feeling.

But, there were some things Annabeth liked about having Percy around. Whenever he spoke to her, whenever he stared directly at her, she felt this tingly feeling in her stomach. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable like cramps. It was a weird sensation, one she had forgotten about long ago. She liked that feeling but she wasn't sure if Percy felt it too.

She also liked how concerned he is about her. He was the perfect amount of caring without being controlling. She thought it was cute and sweet how he would ask about her day after classes. She also enjoyed when they walked side by side and sometimes, by accident, their fingers would touch and she would feel sparks in her finger tips.

Sparks she felt she could only feel.

She also couldn't help how handsome he was. Most of the guys at Goode were good looking, but not in the sense that Percy was. He had the features of an ordinary guy, but his personality gave him assets that made him look more beautiful than he already was. His messy black hair would sometimes cover his beautiful green eyes, and Annabeth thought it was both maddeningly adorable. On more than one occasion, she would want to just touch it. To see how it felt. But every time, she would restrain herself, she had no right to touch his lovely mane of hair. She felt she could stare into his alluring green eyes for hours without getting tired.

That was how she felt about Percy-in a reasonable about of words that is. But alas, he was already spoken for. As ignorant and arrogant the thought was, Annabeth saw Percy as sort of a prize. She could not steal a prize from someone who had already one it, that would be wrong.

Friendship, however, was not stealing.

Annabeth sat up in bed, concluding she could not go to bed until things were clear with Percy. She turned on her desk lamp to it's dimmest light function and quietly opened her desk drawer. Inside was her cellphone, sitting undisturbed.

Cautiously, Annabeth took out her smart phone and pressed the power button. Her phone came to life and Annabeth saw her lock screen wallpaper, a picture of her and Piper sticking their tongues out at the camera. She swiped at the screen and put in her password. Then she saw her wallpaper, a picture of her with her father and mother in what looked like a beach backdrop. Not her step mother and her father. Her real mother. Annabeth didn't even remember taking the photo, she was barely a month old. But it was the only photo she had of her mother and coincidentally, the only real family photo she had. Her mother was wearing a long tropical sun dress with her long black hair in a bun while her father wore khaki shorts, an embarrassing flower print shirt and brown sandals. Annabeth wore a simple blue dress, her head covered in blonde fuzz.

Annabeth shook her head and took a deep breath, she was getting off track. Annabeth pressed the app with an envelope and saw all her texts. On the top was Piper, their most recent conversation was present. Annabeth scrolled down a little through a list of conversations. Oddly, she couldn't find Percy's contact. She knew he was in the list, she had texted him yesterday, before their study session. Annabeth scrolled again but still no Percy.

The third time she scrolled, she encountered a conversation with someone labeled _Jackass, you'll thank me later_. Annabeth sighed, Piper. She tapped the conversation with _Jackass _and of course, there was her conversations with Percy. She made a mental note to change his name later.

Her fingers lingered over the keypad and she looked at the time on her phone. It read 9:36 PM, that wasn't too late was it? Annabeth took a deep breath and decided to begin safe and simple.

_**Hey**._

She waited a minute but there was no response. Another minute and there was still no response. Annabeth got worried, was he asleep? Did he not want to talk to her? Was he thinking about what nerve Annabeth must have to even try to talk to him again? Annabeth wanted to cry.

Thankfully, she felt a buzz in her hand and quickly unlocked her phone. There was a response.

**Hey.**

She let out a breath, he responded. She began typing:

**_I'm sorry about what happened today. :(_**

She got a response almost instantly.

**What are you talking about?**

She was confused, was he playing dumb? Or did Piper slap him so hard he got amnesia?

**_What happened today, at lunch. I'm sorry about what Piper did. She says she's sorry._**

Well technically, she does have to say she's sorry. Even if Piper didn't mean it.

**Oh, that? Tell Piper she doesn't have to apologize, I'm not mad. It's okay.**

Again, she was confused. How could he not be mad? Piper slapped him! How can you not be mad when you get slapped for a reason you don't know? Unless, he knows.

_**What? How are you not mad? Piper slapped you! For no reason!**_

This was his response:

**Well obviously there was a reason. It doesn't matter if I know the reason or not. If Piper slapped me because of it, it must of been a good reason.**

These were the kind of moments when Annabeth wanted to slap Percy. How could someone be so humble and modest? It flew over Annabeth's head.

**_No, it was a stupid reason. Piper was just being overprotective. She just wants to protect me even though I don't need it._**

_Buzz._

**:D You should be happy you have a friend so protective of you. If I was drowning in toxic acid, all Jason would do is laugh, take pictures, laugh again and then maybe help me.**

Annabeth stifled a laugh and typed.

_**He would not. You he loves you and you love him back. You guys are like the bromance OTP.**_

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh out loud at his response.

**:|**

**_:)_**

**Well, I got to go. Tomorrow is Friday and I have a test in the morning. Don't wanna be tired.**

Annabeth checked the time, 9:58 PM_. Damn, had twenty minutes really pass by?_

**_Okay. :) Are we okay?_**

**:) We're okay. G'night Wise Girl.**

_**Goodnight Seaweed Brain.**_

Annabeth turned off her phone and instead of putting it back in her drawer, she held it close to her chest. She yawned, realizing how tired she really was and closed her eyes. Sleeping, was no longer an issue.

* * *

**Dear Guest, who reviewed chapter 5 and is a Steroline shipper, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for your creative criticism, I have definitely benefited. **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews, I thought you guys either forgot or hated me. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, AND UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE! **

**My dear readers, we've went from 20,000 to 21,000 in a little over 24 hours. Kool-Aid on me.**


	17. I Just Wanted Some Coffee!

Jason kicked a pebble with the tip of his shoe. He was fine, sitting at home watching a telenovela all night, but Percy forced him to leave the house. "This is not healthy dude," he told him. "You realize we could get attacked by monsters and you'd barely be able to flip your coin! Go for a run, work out, do something productive. We're here on a mission that, need I remind you, we've had no progress on!" He sounded like Thalia, his older sister.

So, Jason decided to go for a walk. It was a little difficult to just take a walk in busy Manhattan at first but as he grew accustom to it, he learned all the routes and little short cuts. Jason hadn't realized, but his life was nothing more than depressing. Being a demigod, it would look depressing either way but the way he felt now, he truly felt depressed. He didn't know how to shake it, this was even worse than when Reyna left him. Reyna had left him for a good reason, Piper was never his but she still left him for another guy. Many thoughts ran through his head, _Am I not good enough? Was I too aggressive? Was I too late?_

The thoughts he pushed at the back of his mind were now emerging rapid fire. _Why do girls always leave? Piper, Reyna, Thalia, my mother... _He thought of the last one with a heavy heart. It was true, everyone he loved always left him. He didn't understand why, did Jupitar not like him? Or was this a test? "If this is a test, can I opt out?" he muttered under his breath.

He kept walking, deep in thought. He didn't even bother to apologize to the people he bumped into. He just kept walking. Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking. He walked all the way to the coffee shop near the school. He hadn't meant to, his instincts just led him there. Thinking he needed some caffeine, he walked into the coffee shop. He was met by the smell of coffee beans, chocolate and mocha. He took a deep breath, allowing the fumes to enter his lungs. With a little less bounce in his step, he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to _Mae's_," the cashier greeted. "What can I get you?"

"A mocha frap with chocolate sauce please," Jason said tiredly.

The cashier smiled brightly and began to arrange his drink. While Jason waited, he looked through his phone. He was fascinated, only receiving it a few months ago from Sally. It was against the rules at Camp Half Blood but fair game in Manhattan. He thought it was amazing that he could contact anyone, far or near, with a simple press of a button. He kept pressing buttons on the phone, causing different flashes to occur. What he was so fascinated by was in fact the flashlight app.

"Here you go sir," the cashier said to him. She handed him the drink, ignoring the fact that he was playing with a flashlight. "That will be $4.68."

Jason handed the cashier a five dollar bill and added, "Keep the change." The cashier smiled happily and put the change in the tip jar. Jason nodded and began to leave. He was about to exit the shop when a weird feeling hit him in the chest. He got that feeling when a monster was around, Percy called it his "Spidey Senses." He didn't get why.

He took a few steps back and turned on instinct. Sitting in one of the booths was Piper and the guy who claimed to be her boyfriend. Jason felt a pain stab his chest and he wanted to leave, but the sensation got stronger and he felt tugging inside him. Trying the be as discrete as possible, Jason walked near their booth covering his face with his drink. He sat in another booth, one where he could see and hear their conversation. He quietly sipped on his drink, trying his best to look casual but still discrete.

"Piper, dear, don't be mad," he heard him say. _Dear? _Jason felt his drink threatening to make a comeback.

"Just shut up Dylan," she replied in a very angry tone. She was obviously not happy. "Leave me alone," she growled. _Not something a girlfriend would say to her boyfriend, _Jason thought. But in his heart, he was jumping up and down like a cheerleader. He could even imagine himself in a skirt with blonde pigtails. He shuddered at the thought.

"Don't be like that," he brought his hand up to her jaw line. Jason's hand quickly flew to his pocket where _Ivlivs_ was. But he didn't have to pull out the coin because Piper slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me or else," Piper warned. Her grip tightened around her drink.

Dylan's face grew angry, "Or what?" He grabbed Piper's wrist and began to tighten his grip.

Piper's face filled with pain but she kept her voice calm. "Let go Dylan. You're hurting me."

"And you hurt me, Piper. Don't you think it would be fair that I get to hurt you back?" Dylan replied in a low voice.

"Dylan, you already have my father. What more can you do to hurt me?" Piper cried. But Jason didn't hear her, all he could see was red. He stood up, blowing his "cover."

He walked up to the booth let a low growl. "Let go of her."

Piper's eyes, filled with tears, flew to Jason. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away to hide her tears. "Jason, this is none of your-"

"Or what?" Dylan said tightening his grip. Piper let out a small yelp.

"Or I'll make sure your never capable of using that hand again," Jason said in a low voice.

"Is that a threat?" Dylan asked coolly.

"No," Jason replied. "It's a promise."

Dylan snickered, "You don't scare me."

"You don't want me to," Jason replied through gritted teeth. His hand was in his pocket, he rubbed the coin with his thumb. He knew he couldn't use his weapon on mortal but holding onto it gave him strength.

Dylan grinned before letting go of Piper's hand. She let out a moan of relief and rubbed her red wrist. "There, happy?"

"Very," Jason replied. He stood there, not willing to move.

Dylan smiled at him and looked back at Piper. "I'll talk to you later babe," he replied and kissed her cheek. Piper scrunched up her nose in disgust but didn't pull away. Dylan got up and smirked at Jason. "You know, it's funny how I'm Piper's boyfriend and yet you're defending her. That's my job, okay bud?"

Jason clenched his fists but said nothing. Dylan smiled snarly and patted his back. He began to walk away when a waitress, not looking where she was looking, bumped into him and dropped three empty glasses on the floor. The glasses broke on impact and Dylan was on the ground.

"I am so sorry, sir!" The waitress replied frantically. "That was my fault!" she cried as she helped Dylan up. Her eyes widened as she got a look at his hand. "Oh my goodness, you're bleeding! Let me get the first aid kit!" She ran to get the first aid kit.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw Dylan's hand too. He watched as the golden dust trailed out of his wound.

**(A very short and sucky chapter. I promise that I'll make the next one really, REALLY long and..."meaty." And I'll update later this week. Please don't kill me. :/)**


	18. Let's Go Monster Hunting!

(Hello Rescuers! Yes, I did just call you guys that. I'm embarrassed. Okay, just found out that this story was added to a community for awesome Jasper stories. I feel HONORED. Thanks so much for the 27,300 views! Keep on being awesome sauce. Kool-Aid on me.)

_Previously: He watched as the golden dust trailed out of his wound._

Jason POV:

Dylan...a monster? I can't believe it. Actually, I can believe it. I just didn't expect it. My eyes flit from his wound to his face back and forth till the reality of the moment seeps it way into my brain. Dylan is a monster. Dylan is Piper's boyfriend. Dylan is Piper's abusive boyfriend. Piper is dating a monster...but why? Monsters have no real purpose in life besides destroying demigods. Piper isn't a demigod...right?

My eyes flew to Piper who was standing behind me. She didn't look scared, more worried. That made me kind of pissed. I mean, the guy abuses you! Why are you so worried about him getting hurt. Piper glances at me for a moment and when she realizes that I'm staring, she stares back with such intensity that it makes me want to blink. Unable to hold her stare, I turn my head back to Dylan. Who is no longer there. Great.

The waitress is back with the first aid kit and she looks confused. "Where did he go?" No one replies and she slowly begins cleaning up the glass. I walk around her towards the door, Percy needs to know this.

"Wait, Jason!" Piper calls after me. I hesitate for a moment. Even though I kind of just butted into her relationship, I really don't want to talk to her. Forty five percent because I'm upset and fifty five percent because I have no idea what to say to her. What do you say to a person who rips out your heart, wrings it like a sponge, blends like fruit and then sips it like a smoothie? Okay, I think the telenovelas have gone to my head. I open the door and exit the shop.

Piper is right behind me. "Jason, don't you dare walk away from me when I'm speaking to you!" she exclaims.

I don't want to speak to her but I slow my pace anyway. "What are you going to do?" I ask.

"W-What do you mean?" she asks with a red face. I stop in my tracks and face her.

"What are you going to do if I walk away from you when you're speaking to me?" I ask in a tired voice. To be honest, I am tired. Tired of this emotional stress. Emotional stress is not something I deal well with and I'd prefer to avoid it.

Piper looks at a loss for words. Her mouth is slightly ajar and I nod knowingly. I begin to walk away when she yells, "I could've handled that without you!"

My eyes widen and I do a 180, walking back towards her. "Yeah, I could see that! Your tears were a real give away!" I exclaim scoffing.

"I was not crying!" she says, her voice cracking.

"Oh, my mistake! Were your eyes sweating?" I ask sarcastically. "I get crying and eye sweating confused a lot!"

Now tears are actually bubbling up in her eyes. "You're such a jerk Jason!"

My jaw drops, "I'm the jerk?" I walk up to her till we're only a few inches apart. "_I'm_ the jerk?" I repeat.

"Yeah, you're the jerk! What were you even doing there? Stalking me?" Piper asks crossing her arms.

I pause, my mouth opening and shutting like a fish. "N-no," I finally manage out.

"Really?" she says raising a brow.

I cross my arms as well, "Do you think you're the only one who can get coffee?" I ask. "Oh, I'm Piper McLean," I imitate in a very poor impression. "I'm so high and mighty, I can step on people and not even feel anything!"

"I do not sound like sound like that!" Piper exclaims. "And if you knew me as well as I thought you did, you'd know I'm not like that."

"Well I guess I don't know you," I say in a low voice.

"I guess you don't," Piper says. We're silent for a moment, refusing to look at each other. A tear drop lands on the concrete beneath us and I'm not sure its mine or hers. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm standing here, face to face with the girl who broke my heart.

I take a deep breath and wordlessly turn around. "Jason," I hear Piper say in a tiny voice. I stop and wait for a moment. For a few seconds, she says nothing. Then, in a tiny voice, almost like a child's, she whispers the words, "I'm sorry." And with that, I walk away.

* * *

"So you found out that Dylan, Piper's boyfriend, is abusing her. And Dylan also happens to be a monster who is dating Piper, a mortal. Who could possibly be our missing demigod?" Percy asks slowly.

I nod, "Yep." After the "event" with Piper and Dylan, I ran all the way home. Percy was sitting on the couch eating potato chips, watching my telenovela. Hypocrite. Anyway, I told him everything in a rush but the bewildered expression on his face made me explain it slower and more depth.

"And you found all of this out," Percy using his fingers to make a large circle, "when I pretty much threw you out of here. You made all this progress when I kicked you out?" he asks.

"Pretty much," I say.

Percy holds a straight face for a millisecond before bursting out in a grin, "I'm a genius."

I face palm and lie down. He keeps grinning for awhile before breaking out in a confused facial expression. "Wait, why is Dylan following around Piper if he's a monster?"

I sit back up, "That's why I said she might be a demigod! Gods Percy, you can be so dense sometimes!"

"Hey, you sound like Annabeth!" Percy says grinning from ear to ear.

Jason simply slapped his forehead. "Can you shut up about Annabeth for just a moment so I can think?" Percy loudly munched on some potato chips.

"Let's go monster hunting," Percy said with a full mouth.

"Finish your food Percy," Jason said sighing.

Quickly, Percy swallowed and repeated his sentence. "Let's go monster hunting!"

Jason's eyes widened, "That is the most spontaneous thing you've ever said. Not the stupidest though." Percy smirked.


	19. Doctor Who Meets 1492

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Percy said as he slipped on a sweater. He held onto Riptide's hilt tightly, almost afraid that it would disappear. He hadn't used Riptide in months and it felt good to wield a sword again without having some old lady with a thick accent scream, "_Gan! Gan!_" He swung the sword, smiling at the satisfying _whooshing _sound.

"Yeah, well, times have changed and so have I," Jason answered. He tucked _Ivlivs_ in his pocket and straightened his parka.

"I can't even tell you how cheesy that was," Percy deadpanned as he elbowed Jason in the ribs lightly.

"What I hope hasn't changed," Jason began they walked towards the door. "Is Piper's schedule. _The Vampire Diaries_ is on today, they both usually watch it at this time."

Percy's eyebrows drew together as he locked the apartment door. "What are you, a stalker?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I believe we were all friends once upon a time? That being a month ago. Thursdays are the only days they couldn't hang out with us."

Percy nodded, "Oh yeah. Annabeth wouldn't stop talking about the season finale that's coming up. Isn't that today?" Jason gave Percy a look he read as, "_Are you being serious right now?"_ "Yep, not important," Percy muttered awkwardly. Jason shook his head in disappointment and jogged down the hall.

* * *

"We're here," Jason announced. Percy quickly paid the cabby and they both stepped out, staring at the beautiful white house.

"This is?" Percy asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Compared to his mother's apartment, this place was a museum. He stood there in awe.

"Yeah, it's the big house down the street," Jason replied. He looked to Percy to start moving but Percy stood with wide eyes.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Come on Perce." He gave Percy a small push and they walked to the front door. "I'll ring the bell." He pressed the small button that lived on a large silver metal mantel. A loud bell sounded and they heard a, "I'm coming!"

"Annabeth," Percy mumbled. They waited patiently at the door and after the sound of a few running footsteps, the door opened and Annabeth peaked her head out. She seemed shocked to see them.

"Hey Jason, hey Percy," she greeted awkwardly. "What'cha guys doing here?"

"I-" Percy elbowed Jason, "I mean we need to speak with Piper."

"Now?" Annabeth asked biting her lip. "Kinda in the middle of something."

"Yes, it's very importante," Percy answered.

Annabeth bit her lip harder, "Can you give me a second to grab a robe?"

Percy's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Are you naked?" he asked, suppressing a laugh.

Annabeth's eyes flew open and she blushed crimson red. "No! Of course not." She sighed, "Fine. She's in the bathroom, you can wait in the living room with me."

Annabeth opened the door to reveal she was fully clothed with a tub of ice cream in her hand. She was dressed in blue pajama shorts with a matching _Doctor Who_ tank top that had a _Tardis_ with a moustache that read, "Buenas Tardis."

"Nice pajamas Rose," Percy joked.

Annabeth glared at him, "Shut up. I could just let you stand outside but I'm nice to guests."

"You're decent at the most," Percy joked and she elbowed him as she lead them to the living room. On the white couches, blankets were set up with large pillows. A tub of chocolate ice cream was half eaten, alone on the coffee table with hot chocolate next to it. The TV was paused on a scene from _The Vampire Diaries_ where Alaric held Jo as she bled out in her wedding gown.

"That looks painful," Jason said.

"Yeah, Piper began crying. The twins are dead now," Annabeth said with a tear in her eye. She plopped down on the couch and wrapped herself with a pink fuzzy blanket.

"Don't press play Annie!" Piper yelled. She ran into the living room. "I swear if you-" she froze when she saw Jason and Percy sitting on the couch. Piper crossed her arms and licked her lips nervously. "What are they doing here?" she asked.

"Jason needs to talk to you," Annabeth said licking vanilla ice cream off her spoon.

"You didn't tell them we were busy?" Piper said.

Annabeth shrugged, "They said it was important."

"Actually I said it was very importante," Percy cut in.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she muttered. Percy grinned wildly.

"Well I can't talk now, Jo and the twins are dying," Piper replied. Jason tried to make eye contact but she averted her eyes.

"Please Piper, it's very crucial," Jason pleaded.

Piper scoffed, "It's not life or death."

"It might be," Jason replied and Piper looked at him with a confused look. Jason pleaded silently and Piper bit her lip. They stared at each other, silently arguing.

"_Please Pipes, it's important!" _

_"Don't call me Pipes."_

_"Okay, but I need to talk to you. Now."_

_"I'm busy."_

_"It's a life or death emergency!"_

Piper gritted her teeth before exclaiming, "Fine!" Jason smiled lightly. "We can talk in the hall." Piper walked into the hall and Jason got up.

"I'll stay here with Rose Tyler," Percy said. He poked Annabeth's arm and she gave him a death glare with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Okay, don't provoke her," Jason warned and walked out of the living room. He walked into the hall and Piper leaned against it, arms still locked together. She stared at the floor.

Jason bit his lip awkwardly and the only thing between them for a minute was silence. He looked at her and then averted his eyes every two seconds. He felt like a stereotypical school girl but he couldn't help it. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Nice pajamas."

Piper's head snapped up and she stared at him in disbelief. "THat's all you have to say?" she asked.

Jason licked his lips, "What? They're nice! Very witty." He gestured to Piper's black pajama shorts with eagle feathers imprinted on the side and matching black tank top that read, "Homeland Security, Fighting Terrorism Since 1492," with Native Americans on the front.

"Jason," Piper said and sighed. "Please just get to what you want to talk about so I can get back to my show."

Jason rubbed his neck, "Okay but you're not going to like what I want to talk about."

Piper raised her brow, "What?"

Jason took a deep breath and tried not to let any emotion interfere with his voice. "Dylan."

Piper's eyes widened she replied, "No," and began to walk out.

"Please Piper, just hear me out," Jason plead as he grabbed Piper's elbows. She fought him back but he was too strong. He pinned her against the wall and she glared at him.

"I can't talk to you about Dylan," she said through gritted teeth. She tried to escape Jason's clutches but he held her tightly.

"Why not?" Jason asked as he struggled to keep her in place.

"Because I can't!" Piper exclaimed. She fought hard and her hair became disheveled.

"_Piper_," Jason said with gritted teeth.

She looked up at him with hard eyes, "_What?" _She blew a strand of her hair out of her face. They stared at each other for a moment, only and inch apart. They were nose to nose. Her breath smelled like cinnamon.

"Just hear me out," he said in a low voice. He let go of her wrists that he pinned over her head. They were still nose to nose, except this time Piper could leave at anytime.

Piper huffed through her nose. "What about Dylan?" Both refused to break eye contact.

"Did he ever play a sport?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded solemly, "Yes. Soccer."

"Did he every get injured?" Jason asked.

"A lot of times, he played offense."

"Did any of his injuries ever result in him bleeding?"

Piper narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Just answer," Jason replied.

Piper sighed, "Yeah. Skid his knee a bunch of times."

"Did you ever notice anything weird during those times?" Jason interrogated.

"No?" Piper replied. "What do you mean?"

"Like his blood. Was it ever a weird color?" Jason asked. He held his breath. This was the moment of truth and Jason felt his heart jump to his throat.

Piper paused, scrunched her eyebrows. "Um," Piper stammered.

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"No. It's the color of normal blood. Red."

Jason's heart nearly exploded. He stumbled backwards against the wall, immediately missing the warmth of Piper's presence. Jason's heart deflated. Piper McLean is not a half-blood.

(Only a few more chapters left. I have an ending planned that no one will see coming!)


	20. Wise Chiron

"We have to go," Jason quickly said as he entered the living room. He walked past the couch and slapped Percy's head, deliberately ignoring Annabeth's confused look. He continued to walk out of the living room, rushing out of the home.

Percy looked to Annabeth, then at the door, and back at Annabeth. "What was that all about?" he asked. Slowly, he pulled on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"You heard Jason," Percy responded, walking towards the door.

"Percy!" Jason exclaimed, popping his head through the door before rushing back outside.

Annabeth paused, staring at the space where Jason once stood. Then she turned to Percy with furrowed brows. "He seems upset."

Percy let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah...I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday, Doctor Who."

Before she could protest the name, Percy left the residence with a smile. Outside, Jason stood pacing the concrete path. He looked heavily concentrated and slightly agitated. His jaw was locked, a pensive look occupying his features. The small scar of his upper lip stretched as he pursed his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. If Piper wasn't a demigod, then what did he want with her? Monsters don't associate with humans without a motive.

_Is it-is it possible Piper is a monster?_

Jason shook his head immediately. Impossible. If Piper was a monster, Jason would know by now. But was it a coincidence she was the first person he met here? And being Dylan's girlfriend? Nothing made sense.

By the time Percy came out of the house, Jason's mind was racing with thoughts.

"Jason," Percy said as he walked out of the house. "What's wrong, man? Why were you in such a hurry to get out of there? Something happen with Piper?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, man," Jason slapped his shoulder. They quickly walked out of Piper's driveway and continued down the sidewalk. "We have a real problem."

"What's wrong?"

"There's a monster," Jason responded. "He goes to this school. That means there must be demigods going there too."

Percy thrusted a fist in the air. "That's good, right?"

"No, it's not."

Jason wasn't sure if he should tell his "Piper Possibly Being A Monster" notion yet. He didn't quite believe it but he couldn't go up to Piper to confirm it. That would be a very awkward conversation.

"Hey, Piper. Say, are you a monster?" Jason muttered under his breath.

"What?" Percy asked.

Jason looked up slightly startled. "Um, nothing. Come on, we need to call Chiron."

* * *

"O, Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," Percy said. "Chiron at Camp Half Blood."

The spray of water made using the hose Jason held began changing colors, the clear water forming a familiar image of Camp Half-Blood. They could see Chiron, arms crossed as he sat towards the side. The rest of the camp enjoyed dinner, the sounds of young half bloods chattering furiously filling Percy and Jason's ears.

"Chiron!" Percy exclaimed.

The old centaur looked startled, looking around to see who had called him. Percy began waving his arms, calling his name again. This managed to catch his attention as Chiron walked closer.

"Chiron!" Percy repeated as the centaur approached. "Hey, man." With a moment of comprehension, he hastily rectified himself,"Horse. Man-horse. Wai-"

"Percy," Chiron cut off. "It's good to see you, my boy. Charismatic as ever, are we?"

Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly, letting out a little chuckle.

"Here," Jason handed Percy the hose. He moved around the spray, hunching down and bent on two knees. "Hello, Chiron."

The centaur nodded in reply. "Hello, Jason. I don't assume you called just to insult my speciation, did you?"

Percy blushed at Chiron's comment, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Chiron."

Jason shook his head, ignoring Percy who was radiating red in the corner. "No, sir. There's a problem and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"I don't do trigonometry, Jason."

"No, no," Jason quickly responded. "That's not it. There's this...monster. I just recently discovered it was a monster-"

"Why is that?" Chiron intervened. "Have you been in contact before?"

"Yes," Jason replied. "It's a humanoid. I didn't recognize it at first, it's very well assimilated into society, sir."

Chiron nodded slowly, a wise expression bred onto his face. He made a low grunting noise from his throat, a noise of understanding.

"We have no problem taking care of it-" Percy continued to make a horizontal line across his neck using his index finger for emphasize, "-however, its sort of close to a mortal we know."

"Do not let your emotions sway you, Jason," Chiron warned. His eyes widened, a knowing look on his face. "You know this better than anyone."

Jason flinched, shutting his eyes momentarily. Flashes of swords and monster fur passed his eyes, a familiar scream playing. His first day arriving at Camp Half-Blood. He shuddered. Chiron was right.

"Yes, sir," he said in a low voice. "But this is about the safety of a mortal," Jason said after opening his eyes. "Is it okay if we take a moment's notice and just take care of the monster? Then we'll continue our quest."

Chiron thought for a moment before sighing. "I suppose I cannot stop you. But Jason, Percy. Do not let bonds you make with mortals sway from your quest. Your quest is your main priority. Do not let whatever mortal you're trying to protect take your focus off that. You need to focus on your mission, which I may remind you, you have no progress on."

He was hitting every note, no progress in the mission, monster and even caring for Piper. Both boys nodded understandingly. They understood their job. Find demigods, bring 'em back. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

They were about to turn off the hose when Chiron said, "One more thing, boys."

They turned their heads.

"Do not get tangled with mortal mayhem. That is not your world. It is not like a monster to hurt a mortal if there are no half-bloods involved with it. So think about what _really _is best for this mortal you wish to protect."


	21. Q27

**After weeks of not updating, I feed you a filler. An appetizer. You guys should just shoot me, really. :)**

Only two days had passed since the boys had spoken with Chiron. Two days, only forty eight hours. But to Jason, it felt like an eternity. Jason couldn't wait to go back to school, regardless of all the scrunched up faces and scoffs Percy supplied at the statement. He couldn't see Piper outside of school, she had made sure of it. She barely left the house anymore, keeping herself locked up in her room. Annabeth was her only link to the outside world.

But Jason wasn't the only reason Piper had isolated herself. Jason had a good feeling that escaping her so-called boyfriend was also a contributing factor. Jason made it a habit of passing by Piper's house at least once a day. Apparently so did Dylan, because whenever he would walk past the house, Dylan would be slamming the door angrily. No one would answer but he did it every day. He was stubborn and adamant. It would be tough dealing with him, monster or not.

But Jason wasn't one to back down either.

So when Monday morning finally rolled around, Jason woke up earlier than usual. He showered, got dressed and ate breakfast, wasting no time to get to school. Though Percy would've preferred to keep his sluggish pace while being rightly pampered by his mother, he couldn't help but admire Jason's passion. And in no time, he was ready too.

"Bye Mom!" Percy called loudly as he left with Jason for the bus. For the first time ever, he would reach the bus stop a few minutes before the Q27 bus came. And not just because of his satisfactory exit time. Jason paced quickly through the blocks, his feet shuffling as he rushed to get to the bus.

_As if he's late, _Percy thought sarcastically. Things that usually bugged Jason were almost nonexistent, completely irrelevant. The Asian women who always chatted on speaker, the man who eyed him perversely, the adolescent boy masturbating in silence in the back of the bus as if he were in his own room, the chubby lady who always hogged two seats on the bus. Boy were they obnoxious.

Regardless, the morning went smoothly. They reached on time, with extra time to "roam the halls" (which Jason comprehended as "Spy on Piper").

"I'm going to go stand in front of my first period class in case Piper shows up early," Jason told Percy. "You go stand in front of the school."

"_Me?_" Percy cried. "Why me?"

Jason sported a blank face, gesturing around himself. "Do you have anyone else in mind? If yes, do tell."

Percy glared at his sarcasm. "You're being extra obnoxious."

"You're being extra stupid."

"I am not! Stop acting eleven!"

"Just because you're older than me, I'm acting eleven! Ignoramus..."

"You're acting ignoramus!" Percy spat back.

Jason smacked his forehead, stress wrinkles appearing on his youthful forehead. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to fight. Can you just please go watch for Piper?"

"What for Piper?"

Jason and Percy nearly jumped. Both boys turned around, their stances battle-ready. Riptide in it's pen form stood menacingly in Percy hand while Jason stood with his golden coin lying flat on his curled thumb.

Annabeth snickered amused. "Oh no, a pen and a half-dollar!" she cried sarcastically. Hunching her back, she feigned fear with her face scrunched up.

Percy blushed slightly red, tucking Riptide back in his pocket. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, glancing at Jason who was equally embarrassed, if not more about the "half dollar" comment. "Oh, h-hi Annabeth."

Annabeth giggled, slinging her backpack around her shoulder. "Hey, Pen Boy."

Percy felt himself burn red. He tried his best not to smile nervously but the corners of his mouth kept tugging up, his eyes flitting every which way. A familiar warm feeling filled his torso and he took a deep breath. He hated and loved this feeling. He felt so exposed, yet he loved it.

"So," Annabeth continued. "What are you and _Coin-quisador_ doing here talking about Pipes?"

Though Percy didn't one hundred percent understand the joke, he smiled anyways. Annabeth seemed to find it funny, and her little smile of accomplishment was too cute not to smile at. Plus, the joke had something to do with Jason's coin flipping and cheesy Mexican food so he supposed it was funny.

"I love quesadillas," Percy commented.

"What?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Nothing, nevermind," Percy responded.

Annabeth looked between Jason and Percy, leaving a lingering effect on both of them. "You guys are being weird. Weirder than usual, that is."

Jason smiled sheepishly, sweat beading down his forehead. Not even monster fighting was this stress inducing. Jason just wished the conversation was over already.

"And if it's Piper you're looking for, she's not here today."

_"¿__Habe me excusatum?"_

Jason wasn't quite sure why he had switched to Latin but he wasn't about to stop and question it.

"Piper isn't here today? Why?"

He felt stupid for asking. Maybe she was sick or something. In the world's eyes, he wasn't anything to Piper. Not really a friend and definitely not a boyfriend. But then again, the world didn't know him either.

"She's out with Dylan. I think they had plans for their anniversary," she shuddered, clearly as bothered by it as Jason was.

Jason mentally vomited. The fact that Piper would skip school to hang out with an asshole like Dylan confused and disgusted him. What did Piper see in him? It was illogical.

Then Jason remembered: Dylan is a monster.

Well, most likely.

He looked towards Percy who already had a look on his face.

It was decided.

They were skipping school today.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm having horrible writers' block. If you're reading this, PM me or write reviews and help me out. I'm actually really pissed at myself. I know what I want to write, but I'm having trouble doing so. The easier I get my focus back, the more frequently I can update. So PM and review. I'm waiting.**


End file.
